It's All Start In Christmas
by Faz3 G
Summary: It's Christmas time and Harry still believe in Santa Claus. What did he ask for his present? Yaoi and Rated M for the sex scene, so if you don't like yaoi, please don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. It belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm not make money with this fanfic.

Warning : There's a heavy sex scene in here, so, if don't like in yaoi pleaseeee don't read this story.

**Chapter 1 : What was that supposed to mean?**

White lingering in every part of the ground as snow keeps on falling in its beautiful dancing, covering the earth with its beauty and mystic. It was a very beautiful scenery in Hogwards, a huge castle with a frozen lake and snow covered trees all over the place. A winter at Hogwards, despite its usual noisy with students all over the place, it's quite now in this merry season. Not much students scattered around the corridor or in the common room, not even the teachers.

It is a Christmas holiday, every student gone to their own home to celebrate the holiday with their own family. Every students, except the golden trio and some teachers whose have noone special to celebrate this occasion. It was quite and serene as Harry woke up in the very early morning at the beginning of the first day of holiday. He stretches his body slowly, popping up the entire kink all over his body. He yawn softly as he open his eyes, looking all around him. He got up from his warm bed and padded out to the window. He stood there and waits.

A first light of new day begun to shine, covering the dark environment with its light and warmth. Harry keeps on staying for a moment, relishing the beautiful scenery before him. He turns his head slightly as he heard sound from behind him.

"Why did you up so early, mate? It's holiday, enjoy it a little won't you. No need to get up early, no need to be afraid to be late and the most important thing, no need to afraid of detention." Ron said as he stifles a yawn. Harry smile slightly as he look at his best friend before he turn back to the beautiful nature in front of him.

"No. It's just... I love this moment. Looking at the horizon, waiting for the first ray to illuminate the earth. It's gave me a new hope for a different future. A better future." He said with a sigh. Soft smile gracing his lips, he turn his head back to Ron. "Well, are you up already?"

"Well, who don't with you roaming all around the room." He said with a smirk. He throw his blanket away and walked away to the bathroom. "Let's prepared up before our princess drag us away with our ear between her fingers." He said with a shuddered. Harry laughed as he walked to his trunk, searching for his clothes.

"Good morning, Harry, Ron." Hermione greeted both of her friends as they walk into the common room. She sit on the sofa with an open book on her lap. The room was warm from the fireplace that been on all day. Warm tea in her hands as she sip it slowly to warm her body.

"Morning, Mione." Harry greets her back as he throw his body into the couch beside her. "How's your sleep?"

"Hi, Mione." Said Ron with a yawn.

"Good, thank you." She said with a smile. She set her cup and book on the table before she pour some tea for both of them. "How about you, Harry?" she ask as she give him the cup.

"Not bad. The most important is no bad dream for today." Harry said with a grin as he take the cup from her gladly and take a sip.

"That's good, mate. I'm so worried when you get that bad dream of you." Ron said as he accepted his cup from Hermione. "So, what do you think about this Christmas year? What should we do first?"

"Well, I hope we can do our homework for this holiday or maybe we can learn for the N.E.W.T, you know." She said as she shrugged her shoulder to both of the boys.

"Oh, come on, Mione. We just begin our holiday! The first day not even passed yet." Ron argued with a desperate groan at the suggestion.

"Well, our homework wouldn't done by itself, don't you think." She said as she glares at her boyfriend.

"But, we already made our plan to explore Hogward too. You can't just cancel it like that just for study, don't you?" he said with vigor in his voice.

"Well, I can and I would if you keep on lazy for your study." She said with an annoying glare to him. Harry staring back between the two of them as they bickering with each other. Well, lover spat for sure. "What do you think, Harry?" both of them asked Harry with a glare in each other eyes as he spacing out to the window.

"Well, I don't really know. How about we explore Hogward for sometimes and keep on studying for sure." he said with a squirmed, hoping that his answer would satisfy both of his best friends. Ron gapped as Hermione frown for his answer, she open her mouth to object as Harry continue to speak, "Hey, what do you think we would get for this Christmas?" Harry asked in hurry to divert their attention before both of them can argue with his answer.

"As usual, I guess. My mum will give each of us her trend mark sweater and a box of chocolate frog for sure." Ron said with a shrug.

"Well, I don't know from my parents. But I have a present for both of you." Hermione said as she frowns with concentration. "Would you get something from and for Snuffle, Harry?" she said softly to him.

"Well, I don't know. I don't really wish for anything. I'm just happy if he doesn't do something danger anymore. He misses the veil before, but I don't wish something happen to him anymore soon. So, no present from him would be good enough. I just wish him to keep on alive. He was the last family that I ever had. I don't want something happen to him when he send the gift to me." Harry said as shudder wash all over his body. "I've a present for him of course. I'm gonna send it later when the time has come by Headmaster help later." His eyes twinkling with happiness as he talk about his present for his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Right mate. Last year really a bad memory." Ron's face paled slightly as the previous memory replay in his mind. "But, whatcha u give to Snuffles as a present, mate?" he said with a transparent curiosity in his voice.

"I know it won't be good. I know it. I always know it." Hermione said to both of his boys.

"It won't be that bad, you know. I won't endanger my own godfather, Mione. You should know that." Harry said with a fake hurt in his eyes as Hermione slit her eyes to him in disbelief.

"I don't have anything for both of you. Sorry Harry, Mione." Ron said darkly. His head slump with regret and sadness.

"Hey, I understand, mate." Harry said as he patted his shoulder. "It's Christmas present already for me that you stay here, at Hogwards, in Christmas holiday. I'm happy already for that. Both of you." He said, soft smile paste at his lips.

"Really, Ron. I always understand about your condition, so don't think about it too much. Buy us something when you already work or sometimes later." Hermione said with a smile in her lips.

"You're right, Mione. Thank you, Harry, Mione. " Ron said as he sigh hard. He smiles at both of his girlfriend and best friend.

"Beside, maybe if we behaved this year, Santa would come and gave us a present for all of us." Harry said with a goofy grin in his lips as he takes a bagel from the plate for breakfast. Hermione gapped at him as Ron stare blankly at him.

"What is Santa?" Ron said. Confusion fills his voice and face.

"Santa is a grandpa with red clothes. He's the one who deliver the presents for every children all over the world if they behave themselves. He usually came from the chimney and place our present under the Christmas tree or socks for us." Harry said with enthusiasm to Ron. "Oh, don't forget. We have to prepare a glass of milk with cookies for him too." His eyes twinkling with happiness and hope for an additional present.

"So, this santa guy would come to Hogward by the chimney? He would bring us a present if we behave ourselves?" Ron asked with the same enthusiasm in his voice. His eyes bright with hope and happiness to Harry. Harry nod happily to Ron.

"Yes, Ron. And Santa would give us our most desired present. Right, Mione?" Harry laughed slightly.

"He knows what our most desired present? Wow.. Cool." Ron gapped at the latest news that he got.

"Yup. Our most desired present." Harry affirmative his question. Both of them smiled ear to ear as they spacing away with the possibilities to get more present in Christmas.

'_Oh, Merlin. Harry still believed in Santa? And now Ron too. Sweet Merlin, what should I do?' _Hermione thought with shudder at her boyfriend and her best friend. Sweat dropped show up in her brow. Her mouth still open from the recollection. She shudder at the thought to crush their hopes and happiness in Santa Claus..

Later in the afternoon after lunch, the three of them walked together all around Hogward. They inspect every floor before they decided to go to the library to get some study – with Hermione persuasion of course. They working out their potion homework and start with their transfiguration before they call for the day. They went back to their common room to get their dinner. They separate to their dormitory first to take a bath before they start dinner.

Ron takes the first chance to get shower. Harry sits down on the window and stared into the space. _'I hope Sirius would be okay.'_ He thought softly, being reminded about his mistake that nearly cause Sirius death. From that day on, he starts to practice Occlumency with Snape to prevent the connection with Voldemort. And as bitter as he wish to admit, it really working. No false dream or something, no more suggestion. He dread if it happen for the second time to anyone he loves.

When Ron comes out from the bathroom, he collects his clothes and takes a shower. He opened his clothes and throws it to the closest dirty clothes basket for the house elves to take it later. He opens the tap to let the warm water to cast down his body. He sighs softly as he let the water wash all of his body. He takes the soap and scrubbed all over his body. When he finished, he dry his body with a soft and warm towel before he put on his pajamas. He walks out to the bedroom to find it empty. He looks all around the bedroom before walk out to the common room to find his friends.

When he comes to the common room, he was greet with a view that both of his bestfriends kissed each other. He scrunched his nose before he walk back to his dorm to give them privacy. He smiles softly as he sat down on his bed. His chest ached as he thought about both of them. It was true that he loves them and happy for both of them when they step up to a higher relationship with each other. He do really appreciates their kindness to stay behind to accompany him in Christmas holiday too. But still, he felt being left behind as they date each other. Like he was a wrong additional between both of them. He loves them both but still, it aches to be left behind.

He lay down and shut his eyes, praying that he had someone to loved and be loved too. Someone just for him. Like Ron and Hermione. To be there just for him and accept him just for himself, not because he was the savior or something. He keep on thinking as he drift on to the dreamscape.

"_Harry.." a soft voice whispering beside his ear. He turn his head to captured the soft lips with his own. They kiss slowly, savoring each other taste with a chaste kiss. Harry release the lips softly before moving his lips to his lover cheek. He trail the kiss down to his jaw before moving up again to his lips. He stuck his tongue slightly as he trail his lovers' bottom lip. His lover sigh at the ministration as he stroke Harrys' back with his soft and slim hands. _

_Harry kiss him softly before he sucks his bottom lips, his hand trails up and down his lover sides. He opened his mouth slightly to give Harry a chance to slip his tongue inside. Harry thrust his tongue inside his mouth as he begins to stroke his lover's tongue hard. He roams inside his lover's warm cave with his tongue. One kiss become multiple, his lover spread his legs apart so Harry can rest between his legs. _

_Harry moan aloud as he felt his hardness bump with his lovers'. His lover gasps hard as he begins to grind his hip with Harrys'. He throws his head back as Harry grind their crotch together. He moan loudly at the friction as Harry kiss his slim neck. He sucks his neck under his pulse point that it leave a red mark in his beautiful skin. He squirms in lust beneath him as he grinds back at him. His hands grabbed at Harrys' ass as he arc his back to Harry._

"_You're beautiful.." Harry whispered at his neck. He trail down to his collarbone and bit it softly. He squeaks in surprise at the slight pain at Harry's bite. He groan in lust as Harry lapped at his bitten collarbone. His hands ghost up to Harrys' black and thick hair. He grabbed it hard it painful. Harry keeps on trail his kiss down to his nipple. He lick the pink nub with his tongue as one of Harry's hand grace his other one. Harry kiss and suck it softly before lapped it multiple times as his hand tweak and pinches the other one. He writhes wantonly beneath him as his cock twitch at Harry's ministration over his body._

_He sobbed loudly as Harry blow his wet nipple softly before he continue his kisses down to his stomach. He dip his tongue to his navel and lapped it slightly. He trails down to his lover hard cock. Harry smirk and look up to his lover. His lover breath ragged and fast, his head thrown back and his hand fall beside his body to grip on the sheet. His cock stood straight in front of Harry's face._

"_Harry.. Please.." he said with a choke. He squirmed again as Harry make no move in his plea. Harry stuck his tongue outside before he lapped his lovers' slit head cock. He moan hard as he arch his back and jerk his hips to get his cock inside Harry's warm mouth. Harry grip his hip down to prevent his hips movement. He yelp with frustration. Harry chuckled lightly at his lover's._

"_Oh, come on Harry! I'll die if you didn't keep on moving." He said in desperation. _

"_Really?" Harry asked as he pump his lover's cock up and down with a slight squeeze. He grace his cock head with his thumb to collect his pre – come in his thumb and begin to pump the long and hot cock again. _

"_Please, Harry.." he whispered in lust. His brow drew closer in concentration as he savor the pumping. His hand grabbed the sheet hard to keep his control in check. Harry lick his cock from the hilt up to the mushroom head. He sobbed again when Harry kiss his tip before his lips envelope his groin head and suck it lightly. His lover's body tremble in lust and anticipation. _

_His hand grip the base of his lover's shaft as he take all of his lover's shaft into his mouth. His lover made a long moan as he felt a hot mouth envelope his shaft. Harry start bobbing up and down his lover's shaft as his hand play his ball and stroke the unenvelope shaft. His lover look down to Harry in half open eyes as he stroke Harry's soft black mane. _

"_Fuck," curse his lover as he felt Harry's teeth scrape and nibble his cock slightly. It made him hardened more and ready to cum. He grabbed Harry up to capture his lips in passionate kiss. His tongue thrust his mouth and roam all over his hot cave. He can taste himself at Harry's mouth as he roll them over. He grab Harry's thigh and spread his leg. He caress his thigh up to his groin as he bite his collarbone. He grabbed his groin and stroke it hard. Harry moan and arc his back when his lover squeeze his groin while he stroke him. His lover straight up and sit up between Harry's legs. His thumb caress the slit head as it begin to leak its pre – cum. He nuzzle Harry's groin and lap the vein under his groin from hilt to the tip with his tongue before he take all of it into his mouth._

_Harry yelp as his lover take him in his mouth and grabbed his long and soft hair in his hands. His lover held Harrys' hip as he bobbed his head up and down fast. He suck his groin hard and scrape his side a little. Harry begin to squirm as his lover suck his head and lick his slit along with the cum that gather in there. He hummed to made more friction to Harry's groin. He felt Harry's body tremble hard as he near his peak. Harry grabbed his lover up and kiss him hard as he roll them over again._

"_Harry, please.. Harry.. Harry.."_

"Harry!"

'_Oh sweet Merlin! What was that?' _he scream in shock in his head as his eyes popped open to wakefulness.

_A/N : Review please. Phew! This is my first sex scene fic. I'm so nervous.. Hiks3x. Hope u like it…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Harry Potter will never be mine…

Pairing : H/S

Well, I re-write this chapter. But it change nothing to the story.

**Chapter 2 : Dreaming of Who?**

"HARRY!"

Harry shot up from his stupor and shock as he heard someone screaming beside his bed. He moan lightly as he felt his hardness press and scrap into his pajamas pant making it more harder than before. His face blush hotly as he saw Ron face before him. Ron look down to his pant as he grin devilish at him. Harry squirm at his inspection as he tried to put down his tenting pant and forgetting his dream.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Harry. It seems I disturb your pleasant dream." He snickered at him. Harry blushed harder at Ron as he ducked his head down.

"its.. I.. It's not.." Harry stuttered at Ron. Ron blow up as he laughing hard at Harrys' nervousness. He doubled over and clutched his hurt stomach as he keep on laughing. Harry frown at him. He grab a pillow before he throw it to his best friend.

"Oh Merlin.." he gasp as he tried to control his laughed. "Harry, it's normal to have a wet dream, you know." He said as he muffled his laugh. He sit up again and grin ear to ear like a chesired cat at Harry.

"I know that." He growled at his still laughing bestfriend. He never detested a wet dream when he experienced it. And he's not strange with sex as he sleep with his ex – girlfriends before, so he never had any problem with it. The problem was he never felt something so intense like this recent wet dream of his and it bother him to the bone. Not to forget the wrong gender.

"So what's the problem? I do too had it sometimes." He grinned widely at his pouting friend before him.

"It would be no problem if someone in your wet dream was a girl." He sigh loudly as he peer at his bestfriend, trying to see his reaction.

"You got a wet dream of a boy?" he gapped at his bestfriend, shock painted at his face. "Wow! Never dream that from you after all this time you checking out every beautiful chick in Hogward and dated some of them yourself. I never saw you checking out on boys." He muses as he heard muffled groan from the pillow as his bestfriend tried fruitlessly to plant his face in there.

"I'm not, Ron. And for your information, I never checked on boys." He rolls his eyes before he got up from his bed. _'__Well,__though__I__read__about__gay__sex__once__or__twice.__'_ He grimace. _'__I__guess__this__is__the__result__from__reading__that.__'_ He sigh loudly.

"So, how these guy come into your dream then?" He wiggled his eyebrow at him, making Harry frustated more than he thought.

"I don't know. I just sleep and BAM! He was there in my dream." He huffs loudly.

"Ok, then." Ron said lightly.

"You don't mind it?" Harry looked at his friend.

"If I'm not the object of affection, then, no I don't mind." He nodded at Harry. "You don't see me like that, don't you?" Ron whispered. His face scare and pale at Harry as the possibilities that his best friend dreaming a wet dream of him cross his mind.

"What? No! NOOO! Of course not!" Harry scream vigorously as he shake his head fast. His face green at the suggestion. He loves Ron. He really is but he never loved him like that, he'd been thinking about that possibility before but he always know that he loved Ron as a brother and friend, never a loved one. "Eww.. you make me sick, you know." He said to his best friend. Ron sigh in relief at the answer.

"So do I, Harry." He said in winced. He smile at Harry. "So, whose the lucky lad that succeed on capturing your heart and come into your dream and make all witch in every world crying for losing the chance of marrying the most wanted bachelor, the Savior – Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived?" he snickering at Harry as he nudged him in the shoulder.

"I can't see his face." He grumble in annoyance at Ron. His face blushed once more in embarrassments. Ron laughing hard again at him.

"You dream on shagging with a faceless man?" Ron asked before he laughed again. "Merlin beard, you're impossible, mate." He snickered loudly.

"Then stop waking me up when I dream on shagging this boy on my dream so I can see his face clearly, would you?" Harry snapped at him with a pout as he hit Ron's head lightly.

"Oww.. Stop it. It's hurt you know." He said with a grin still plastered in his lips. "Well, come on. Mione waiting for us. She's asking about you when you don't show up after you finished your bath. Well, now I know what's been preventing you to come down to get dinner with us." He said as he wiggle his eye brow playfully.

"You pervert." Harry said as he punch him lightly at his forearm. Grinning ear to ear at Ron. "What preventing me to come to the common room was not my dream but seeing you snogging each other in that said common room where we supposed to get dinner together."

"Me? Pervert? You're the one who get a wet dream after you saw both of Mione and me snogging at the common room. So, Harry Potter is a peeping, huh?" he laughed as he saw Harry gapping at him in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not!" he shriek in shock.

"Sure, mate. Let's get down to the common room before I passed out starving." He said as he drag Harry out of their dorm to meet his lover down there in the commonroom. When they come inside the common room, Hermione is waiting for them in the couch, curling up with a blanket covering his lithe body. Her head snap up when she heard a footstep echoing inside the common room.

"Harry! Why didn't you come down here to get a dinner? We've been waiting for you since an hour before." She asked him as she uncurled herself, beginning to preparing their supper.

"He's kinda of busy before. Sleeping and dreaming on a wet.." Ron said grinning ear to ear at his girlfriend as he try to explaining why Harry didn't come down after he got his shower.

"I don't want to disturb your session in the common room before." He said quickly, cutting Rons' sentence as he explained it to Hermione.

"You saw us!" Hermione squeak, her face flushing in bright red at the new that her bestfriend seeing her and her boyfriend kissing before. She squirm slightly as she snatched a look at her said boyfriend for support.

"Yup. That's why I come back to my dorm and waiting for the both of you to finished whatever business you have down here." He grinning widely at her as he wiggled his eye brow in naughty manner. "But, unfortunately I fall a sleep as I'm waiting you both. So sorry." He laughed heartily.

"Yes, that and got a wet dream too." Ron snickering as he wrapped his arms to his beloved waist.

"RONNNNN!" Harry screaming at him as a blush creeping up all his face to his neck. Ron laughing hard as he hug his girlfriend waist tightly to prevent him not to double over to the floor.

"You get a wet dream?" Hermione slit her eyes at Harry, processing what's been said by her boyfriend slowly. "What a naughty boy, Harry, getting a wet dream after you saw us, both of your bestfriend, kissing. What did you dreaming about?" she ask him slowly as a grin pull at her lips. Amusement written in her face as she chided her friend

"Hermione… It's not like that! I didn't get the wet dream because I saw the two of you kissing in the common room. Really! I've been seeing you both kiss each other quite a lot all this time and I'm hardly got a wet dream!" he deny it vigorously. "Until this night." He add with a mumble voice.

"OHHHH… so our little Harry peeping on us everytime we kissed each other. Did you hear it, Ron? So, you've been tailing us everywhere, don't you?" Hermione start to tease him along with her boyfriend.

"I'M NOTTTTT! You always be with me, if you forget about that.. so I'm not tailing you. That's the fact and it's not my fault that I saw the two of you suck each other face everytime I turn my face. You keep on kissing in the wrong place and in the wrong time." He said as he rolled his eyes desperately.

A/N : Review please and sorry if I make so much mistake in grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is chapter 3. It took me so long to finished this chapter. I started to make this story in Christmas 2009 and haven't finished it till now. Haha. There's a smut part in here, so be aware. Please enjoy it.

**Chapter 3 : Whose That Boy?**

Dinner time passing so fast, filled by so many warm food made by Hogwards' house elf and a teasing part on Harrys' expanse, especially about his recently dreams. When midnight falls, the three of them go back to their own dormitory and prepare to sleep.

'Four days before Christmas,' Harry thought as he lay in his bed. He close his eyes and try to get some sleep. He sighs softly as he turn to his side to find a comfortable way to sleep. He yawn widely and start to drifting into the dream land when he hear a voice whispering his name.

_Harry.._

Between his stupor state he heard a silky voice, the sound cares him softly making his body tingling with delight. He can't keep his eyes open to find the source of the voice he hear before as dream enveloping him tightly and he succumbed into a deep sleep with awareness that he's been lulled by a beautiful voice that ringing in his mind and dreams.

'_Harry…' he heard him said his name softly as he sigh. He felt the lithe body beside him writhe slightly, his slim hand cares his abdomen up to his chest and circle Harrys' neck as he drag his body higher covering Harrys' side with his body and put his head in the crook of Harrys' neck. He cares the side of Harrys' neck as he kiss the other side softly. He sighs softly as he snuggle and close his eyes, trying to savor this sacred moment between them._

_Harry sighs softly as he felt his beloved kiss his neck. He drag his hand from his slim waist to cares his long and soft hair. He turn his head slightly and kiss his temple before he hug him tightly. He look up into Harrys' eyes in curious, his bottomless black eyes scrutinized him as if trying to read Harrys' mind though his eyes. _

_He look back at him straight into his eyes, his eyes held nothing from him, just love and truth. _'Love? I'm in love with him?' Harry trying to comprehend this new concept into his mind. 'I'm just dreaming for Merlin sake!' he shrieks at the new news that he got.

_His hand move from his beloved slim waist up to his cheek. His finger cares his slim, black brow down to his cheek before he cup his cheek softly. He lift the face in his palm before he take his soft lips into his. He kiss him softly, just a chaste kiss before he drag his kiss to his small and straight nose and up to his beautiful black eyes._

'_Love you.' Harry said in hush voice beside his ear. Soft smile paste in his lips as he said that three little words. _

Harry wake with a jolt. His heart hammering in his ribcage, his bewilder eyes roaming his dormitory room, as if looking for someone in there. Dark illuminate the room with a silver ray of the moonlight comes from the window while a soft snoring can be hear from his friend bed. '2 am', he thought as he cast tempus wandlessly. Yes, he can do magic without his wand. He learn to do it recently and noone know about his little secret yet, including both of his bestfriends. He take a deep breath and close his eyes tightly. 'Just a dream..' he thought with a relief but somewhere deep in his heart, he felt loss and disappointed that it was just a dream. He start to dozed off again as he absentmindedly thought, 'I wish I have someone to be love like what me in my dream have.' And he go back to the dream land.

'_I thought I'm still asleep. Where am I?' Harry said as he wake up and suddenly stand in unknown place. 'An office,' he decide as he explore the room. A cherry wood desk at the center of the room with a lot of bookshelf in both of the side of the room. A quill and some parchment scattered on the desk as if the person who own the room just leave recently for a little while. On the back of the desk, there's a door. He strode forward and turn the door knob as quite as he can. A firelight came from the other room as he open the door. _

_He gasp a little as he came inside. The room is cozy and warm, so homey. A comfort looking couch and two loveseats in a black leather being place the right of the fireplace, a white and thick carpet under them with a wine shelf in the right side of the room and a Slytherin banter hang in the upside of the fireplace. A round table being place between the couch and loveseats with some book on the table. _

_When he walk to the couch, he see someone is laying in the couch. He came closer and he gasp loudly as he saw who was laying there. 'Snape!' he squeak before he slap his hand on his mouth. He standing still as he eying the figure below. When he was sure that Snape didn't wake up he glance at the door, wondering if he should go back or staying there. After a minute or two, his curiosity won. He bend down beside the couch and begin to scrutinize the person before him._

_Harry admit half heartly that he was different in his sleep. His face relax, make him younger than usual. His black and shoulder long hair free from its greasy make it look soft and beautiful. His black brow arc perfectly and his long lashed laying softly on his high cheekbones. 'Shouldn't his nose hook and big?' Harry thought as he see a small and straight nose despite a hook and big nose as usual. His slim hand rest peacefully on his flat stomach as his chest move softly as he breath. His skin look health and soft in the fire light, what fascinate him mostly is his moist and red lips. He definitely beautiful, not just like he usual self._

'_It must because it's a dream' Harry thought in confuse. Harry gulp loudly as he stare at those sinful lips, so full and soft and he long to taste it by himself. His hand move slowly to Snape's bottom lips and he trace it softly with his thumb. His heart thump fast with interest and fear. He lick his lips unconsciously as he move his face down and replace his thumb with his own lips. _

_When his lips touch him, he hold his breath for awhile. Waiting for the person below him to hex him if he's wake up when he kiss him. When he was sure that Snape didn't wake up, he move his lips softly and lick his lips to taste him. His body shudder in delight as he taste him with his tongue. His hand move to the side of his head as he kiss him. He taste like mint and coffee and his hair so soft between his finger. He moan softly as he put a pressure in his kiss to get some reaction from the sleeping man. The lips beneath him move slightly at the pressure as he open his lips just enough for Harry to deepen it. He thrust his tongue inside the warm cave and moves carefully not to alert the sleeping man. He roam softly and felt himself harden. _

_When he out of breath, he broke the kiss and steal another chaste kiss. Snape begin to stir as he felt someone assault his lips. Harry stroke his lips softly before he kiss him again. He felt the lips beneath him move with him as he deepen the kiss again. Their tongue play with each other as he roam inside. He heard Snape moan loudly and felt his hands circles his neck as he drag Harry down. Harry cares the side of his face down to his side and stay on his hips._

_They kiss in vigor before Harry broke the kiss and smile slightly. He felt his conscious begin to pull him away._

'_I think I fall in love with you,' he whispered in Snape's ear as he starts to wake up._

Harry wake up slowly. Smile paste on his lips as he remember his dream. 'I kiss Snape,' he thought as he giggle slightly. 'I'm what?' he snap from his sleep fog brain. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" he scream in denial. Heat creep from his neck to the tip of his ears as he whimpered at his own thought.

'I dream on kissing Snape and I like it? Oh Merlins' ball, I'm so screw.' He squeak as he burrow his face down to the pillow. He groan loudly at the pillow as he stay like that for awhile. 'I can't be in love with Snape. I hate him and he hate me. That's normal.' He thought loudly.

"But since when I ever be a normal?" he pondered loudly. He roll his eyes at his own thought. He kick his quilt aside and peer down. 'And got a hard on from dreaming on kissing Snape. Great! Perfect even,' he groan loudly. He step down from the bed and go to the bathroom to taking care of his problem. He pull down his pants and take his hardness on his hand. He stroke it hard and fist it lightly. He moan loudly as his mind drift away. He begin to panting fast as Snape face begin to form in his mind. Knell down on the floor before Harry as he grab Harrys' cock and stroke it fast. His eyes bright with lust as he lick his head before he take him all inside his hot mouth and start to suck him. His tongue lick his underside as bobbed his head up and down. He groan loudly as he sprout his load at his hand. He pants hard and rode his orgasm.

"Oh shit, I'm so screw," he said as he remember what imagination he use to jack off. 'I really am in love with the greasy bastard, don't I.' he thought as he turn the shower on and start to take a long bath.

"Ron, it's 7 o'clock. Come on, wake up or your girlfriend will get our ass in her silver plate if both of us get late to meet her." He shake his friend hard.

"What did you say, mate?" Ron asked his friend as he scrub his eyes when he heard Harry's voice.

"I said you should be hurry to wake up and take a shower cause I'm already done and be hurry or your girlfriend will get our ass in her silver plate." He smirk as he heard a squeak from Ron.

"Oww shiiiittt! It's 7 am already. Why don't you wake me up, Harryyyyyy!" he scream as he gather his clothes and make his bed.

"I already am" he said with a laugh as he come down to meet Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Birds chirping happily in the garden, the moment was so quite although it's 6 o'clock in the morning, as Severus Snape, the potion teacher of Hogwards, awake with a jolt. He panting hard and gulps in hurry to gain his control. He exhale a deep breath several times and shut his eyes for a moment. He take his hand to his forehead and pinch his bridge nose as the migraine start to pound on his head.

'I'm dreaming about Potter. Again.' He thought slowly, 'it must be a bad sign if I have to dream sexually about him more and more. Definitely not a good sign. Something bad must be happen if I have to dream about him all of the people.' He thought with a disgust. He groan loudly as he start to stand up slowly from the couch where he sleep that night. Stretching his body as he yawn widely, popping every nasty knot in his body. He fall asleep when he read some new potion article and get a nasty (though it made him aroused) dream such as kissing Potter. And the worst part is he love it and writhe like a whore beneath him. HIM, a potion master and an ex-deatheater, writhe wantonly beneath a POTTER just because he kiss him? What a shit is that?

'Another sexual dream, am I that desperate on sex that I have to dream about it every single night and day, whenever I shut my eyes down? And why it has to be Potter all of people? I never get an inappropriate dream of a student before.' He thought as knead his temple slightly. 'But the last dream, it felt so real.' He sigh softly. He lick his bottom lips and rise his hand to touch it slightly. His lips a little puff and tingle, he frown deeply at the fact he'd found. 'How can my lips felt tender as if someone has just kissed me?' He shake his head as he snort loudly and start to check his ward.

'Noone breach my ward, so noone can be here in my room. But, why it felt so real? I still can feel his soft lips on me just like his hand all over my body.' He pondered hard. He frown his brown in concentration, try to formulate some possibility about his 'dream'. When he get nothing, he give up with a scowl and he strode to his bedroom to gather his usual black robe and get a long shower to clear his mind and to take 'care' some problem he had because of a certain dream this morning.

When he finished his morning ritual, his scowl deepen in his face. 'How can his face popped out even when I'm jerking off!' he screech in his mind, snarling hard as he flick his wand when he cast his usual glamour all over himself. A glamour that he wear from he was ten years old, his full red lips turn into a thin pale lips as his small and straight nose turn big hook nose. So does with his hair, his soft and thigh length hair turn into a greasy shoulder length hair. In another word, from an attractive man, he turn himself into an unattractive man.

When he get out from his chamber, he go to the hall (with the headmaster order, of course) to get a breakfast together with some other people who stay behind in Hogwards, just like a family. 'As if' he thought with a sneer. He strode fast to the hall and open the door dramatically with a bang. 'And to rub it to the wounds, The golden trio, of course, stay behind to make some pranks. Why can't I have a holiday free from a dunderhead like themselves.' He thought bitterly. His robe billowing around him as he strode forward to the table. He sit down beside the headmaster as he peer down to Harry. Harry gulp as Snape begin to scrutinized him closely.

"Tea, Severus," the headmaster offer the teapot to him as he open his napkin.

"I prefer some coffee, but thank you for the offer, headmaster." He said with a sneer.

"Ah, sure, my boy. Here we are, your coffee. And it's Albus, my boy." Albus Dumbledore said with a smile at his lips as he pour down the coffee into Severus' cup.

"And it's Severus, headmaster, not your boy. Thank you very much." He said tightly as he slit his eyes to the headmaster for calling him his boy. He sip his coffee slowly before he gulp it down and begin to pour the second cup. As he lift his second cup, he sense someone watching him closely. He turn his head slightly to find Harry Potter watching at him like a hawk.

"See something you like, Mr. Potter." He said silkily as he sip his coffee. Eyes never leave Harry. 'He must planning on something.' He thought haughtily though his heart skip a beat at Harry's heat gaze on him. 'No holiday for me it seems,' he sigh softly as he sip his coffee again.

"No, professor. I'm just realizing something." He said in firm voice. His voice deep but soft it make his body shiver. 'Someone must be open the window' he thought in denial as his body continue to shiver slightly.

'_Love you,'_ Severus choke on his coffee as he heard a voice whispering in his ears. He snap his head up and blush hotly from surprise and shame when he saw Harry's nonchalantly face as he staring at Severus still. 'How dare he do that? Now I understand! He used spell to make me dream on him and now he try to embarrass me in front of all the people by saying it.' He thought as his anger start to built up. His eyes fill with hurt but he mask it with a fury as he shot his glare at the person who pull a prank on him.

"Are you alright, Severus?" the headmaster ask as he start to pat his back to relieve the choking man. He nodded as he take a deep breath to relieve his burning lungs and throat and not to forget his face.

"You should slow down in drinking your coffee. It's still hot, That's why you choke yourself." The headmaster lecture, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"I'm fine, headmaster, I choke not because of this liquid is hot but because someone is trying to play some pranks on me." He grit his teeth as he answer the headmaster with a venom in his voice. His eyes shot Harry with a burning hate. Harry stunned with a confusion in his face as he look at his potion master.

"I'm doing nothing, Professor. I don't even know what kind of prank you're talking about." Harry said slowly, eyes never leave his potion professor.

"Oh, please Severus. Be rational, Harry wouldn't do anything to you. He even hasn't touched you yet." Minerva said as he take a shepherd pie to her plate.

"Aye, Pro'essor." Said the half giant beside him as he nod himself.

"That's enough, Severus." The headmaster cut him off before he can retort back. "Harry told you the truth. He done nothing to you. No spell, nothing. He definitely didn't move as you get choke. Care you tell me, why did you can be sure that someone was playing some pranks on you? Especially at this moment when all of us gather together." He said kindly as he folds his hand before him and waiting for the explanation. Severus stun as he look at his side to the headmaster.

"So you didn't hear anything? Of course you didn't, it definitely that pranks has been design only for me to hear and to feel. Or did you try to release your golden boy from guild, headmaster" He said slowly and intimidately. "And I definitely sick of this prank of you, Mr. Potter. Would you care to tell me, what kind of spell or potion that you use to make some hallucination onto me. Or should I peer down to your mind by myself?" he hiss to Harry. His jaw clench tightly as he grip the table hard.

"I didn't cast a spell nor did I give some potion on you, Sir. If I do something foolish like that, in here especially in front of headmaster and the entire teacher, of course they can feel it before I can complete my spell. And if I gave you some potion, you as the potion master of course can taste it however I make it tasteless or odorless. And if you peer on my mind you'll find nothing just the truth from me, that's all." Harry said as he said calmly. His eyes burning with truth as he look straight to Severus's one, trying to convince him.

"He's telling the truth, Sir. We do nothing at all." Hermione talk confidently as Ron nodding his head, trying to help his friend.

"We'll see, Potter. We'll see. I know your nature as your father. A bully and a prankster. I'll find it by myself if I must." He sneer as Harry as he get up from his chair and leave the hall. Harrys' eyes following his teacher until he disappears from the hall before he turn back to the other. Hermione and Ron pat his shoulder softly in sympathy, but he barely felt it. He still confuse on what really happened there. He felt his heart constrict as he saw hurts fill Severus's eyes as someone has betrayed him when he choked on his coffee before he mask it fast with a fury. Like he, Harry, somehow betrayed him for something he didn't know. He frown as his eyes hardened. He stand up and excuse himself to the other before he run to find a certain potion professor, ignoring his friends call to wait for them for he won't wait.

**Harry's POV**

When I finished my shower, I ran down to the common room to greet Hermione. I smile slightly as I saw her sitting on the floor and do some homework.

"Morning, Mione." I greet her.

"Morning, Harry. Sleep nice? Where's Ron?" she greet back without taking her eyes from her parchment.

"Still bathing." I said as I throw myself beside her.

"Oh, ok. We'll get to go down to the hall to get breakfast with the other." She inform me shortly. I grimace slightly at a thought to meet Severus, all of people after I dream and molest him in my imagination. She look up slightly when I didn't comment on her statement. "Headmaster request. He wish all the people who didn't go home this holiday to gather around to deepen our bond with each other just like a family." She try to explain to me further. I nodded slightly as I begin to wondered away. Me and Severus, bond, like family. That words feel strange but send a tingling all over my body and straight to my groin. My heart skip a beat as I repeat the sentence softly.

"A family.." I felt my lips pull into a smile at the thought as my mind begin to wandered again into some dream that I had these day about Severus. 'Even his name taste good in my tongue' I thought in amusement as I start to shake my head in wonder with the progress on my own feeling. 'Since when I begin to called Snape as Severus?' I snort in amusement at my own thought. 'If someone say that I would in love with Severus a week before, I surely would hexed him into oblivion.' I chuckle slightly before I frown. 'It must be hard to woo him.' I thought bitterly as I remember how hateful he was to me.

"Come on, Harry. Don't get into his bait, just stay cool and he'll leave you alone." She try to encouraging me when she saw me grimace bitterly. I just nodded to her not even register what she's talking about. A moment later Ron come down to us.

"Morning everyone." He said panting hard.

"Well, since Ron done already, lets we get to the hall. It won't do to make everyone waiting for us especially Headmaster and Professor Snape, don't we?" she said as she scroll her parchment up.

"To the hall?" Ron ask in confusion.

"Yep. Dumbledore order. Breakfast together." I said with a shrug at him.

"Headmaster, Harry." She snide on me as I roll my eyes at her and begin to walk away. She sigh and shake her head, while Ron just gap like an idiot at the news.

'Well, time to think what should I do to make him fall on me.' I duck my head as I smile secretly.

When we arrive at the hall, there's a round table in the middle of the room, not four long table like usual. Every delicious food already been place in the table, being keep warm by warming spell, with a pot of steaming tea and coffee. Eight chairs being place all around the table for every person to take.

"Good morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione. How's your sleep? Please sit down." The headmaster greet us with his usual smile and twinkling eyes.

"Good morning headmaster, Professor McGonagal, Hagrid." We chorus together as we take our seat.

"Good morning, children." She answered us softly, smile paste in her lips. I take a seat between my friends while Hermione sit down beside Professor McGonagal and Ron sit beside the headmaster. In the right side of Professor McGonagal was a seventh student from Revenclaw while beside him, Hagrid sat and wink at me as I look at him. I smirk back at him before he talk back to the headmaster.

In a minute the door bang back as Severus strode to the table and take the last chair that haven't being taken. My heart begin to beat faster and I look at him slightly, he still the same when the last time I saw him. His greasy hair falling limply at his shoulder, his big and hook nose. 'Why did his feature different in my dream?' I frown in confusion as I scrutinized him closely.

"See something you like, Mr. Potter?" he ask silkily at me as he sip his morning coffee. I snap my head to him in surprise before I clear my throat loudly to calm my nervous as my mind searching in frantic for an answer at my stare.

"No, professor. I'm just realizing something." I said to him. 'Something wrong in here. Either my dream was wrong or he is hiding something to everybody. But his voice definitely the same with my dream one. That's why I thought I've hear that voice before.' I thought as I school my face into nonchalantly although confusion basking all over me as I heard a choking sound. I look up to him and see the most enticing moment. He's blushing deeply and prettily. 'Yess, he definitely a pretty one.' I purr in my thought at his blush. But when I saw hurt and betrayal fill his eyes, my heart constrict painfully.

"I'm fine, headmaster, if not because someone try to play some pranks on me." I heard him talking with hate in his voice as I blink my eyes in confusion. 'Pranks? What is he talking about? He thought I pull a prank on him? Is that why he hurt?' I thought silently, my gaze never waver from him.

"I'm doing nothing, Professor. If you think that I'm the one who playing prank on you, well, you're definitely wrong." I answered him slowly, my eyes never leave him as I scrutinized him closely. I stare straight at his eyes, truth shine at my eyes as I try to tell him that I won't do anything to hurt or betray him. He look back at me. His heat gaze met my calm one. I can see fury, hurt and confusion in there as he accused me still.

He broke our eyes as he look at the headmaster in stun when he question him about his accusation at me. His eyes fills with hurt once more time as Dumbledore didn't trust him. I listened to all of his hateful words he throw on me, but I can't hate him for it, not when my heart full of love for him. Not when I know he do that just to cover his hurt on this 'prank' he thought I pull on him. My gaze following him until he disappears from the hall before I turn back to the other. Hermione and Ron pat my shoulder softly as I sigh, still confuse with the situation.

'I want to know why he thought I pull a prank on him. I must solve all of this right now.' I decided. My eyes hardened as I stand up from my seat and excused myself to the other. I walk fast out of the hall and when I'm out, I sprint to find Severus. I ignore my friends calls as I run to the dungeon where his chamber are. I grab his wrist as he strode to the hall down to his dungeon. He snap around with snarl as he saw who has grab him.

"Release me, Mr. Potter." He said coldly as he twist his hand to escape my grip. I pants hard but I don't release his wrist. "Ten points from Gryffindor. You don't understand a human language, I supposed. What a shame from the boy who lived." He said with sneer as he snap his hand in vain.

"What do you mean by pranks, Professor?" I asked him stern as I ignore his taunt. My eyes never leave his face as I ask him. His lips tightened before he hiss at me.

"What pranks do you think, Mr. Potter? I know you know what you're doing with your friends. No need to pretend in my presence." He hiss at me, his eyes narrow into a slit.

"Did you think I would ask if I know what you're talking about?" I hiss back at him. "Why did you hate me so much? I do nothing to you." I said softly.

"Well, pardon me if I don't trust your innocent, Mr. Potter. And as your last question, it's just because you're a Potter." He silky voice cut me deeply. 'Since when it's hurt to hear it from him?' I thought bitterly.

"Just because I'm a Potter? Did you ever know me? Did you ever try to 'look' at me closely?" I grit my teeth at him.

"I would and never want to 'look' at you closely or even know you. I know you enough just like your father.." I grab his shoulder before he can finished his sentences and push him to the wall as I crush our lips together. He stand still with wide eyes as I kiss him softly. I suck his lower lips. My hand rise and cradle his back head to prevent him to pull away from me. He open his mouth slightly, enough for my tongue to slip into his mouth as he gasp when I lick his lips. I roam his wet cavern as my body move to him. _'He taste the same with my dream._' He thought as he kiss him hard. He close his eyes as he grab my shoulder and moan slightly at my mouth. Our mouth devour each other in lust as his hand circle my neck. One of my hand slide to his side and stay at his hip as I hug him close. I broke the kiss to take a breath as I trail my kiss to his cheek down to his neck.

He moan loudly as I suck his earlobe. My legs part his thigh as I rest between his legs. Our body rub each other to get some friction as I kiss him back. I grab his thigh as I pull him up. His legs circle my hips as I grind our body. Chest met chest, groin met groin. My pants quickening as I knead his buttock. He moan loudly as he arch his body. I kiss his jaw and bite it slightly. He grab my hair as he hiss at the pain. I look down to his face in awe. His eyes shut with a bliss all over his face. His mouth open slightly in pant, his lips red and puff from the kiss. '_Beautiful_' I sigh as I kiss him again.

I grind faster as I felt the oncoming release. His body convulse as he crush his lips to mine. He arch his back and scream in silent as he release himself in his pants. The sight was so enticing, I moan loudly in the kiss before I get my release several thrust after Severus. He rest his head on the wall as I lean myself to him. We pants hard and stay still in post orgasmic. I smile slightly and kiss his neck softly before I put him down.

"Sweet Merlin." He gasp as he see me in shock. He gapped as the recent memories begin to sip into his mind. I stare at him, never divert my gaze from him. I peck his mouth with a pop sound and touch our forehead together.

"Know me further. Be mine. That's all I ever ask you." I whisper in his ear as I cares his cheek. "Let me love you, Severus."

A/N : Review plz..


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning : So sorry the long update, I've been sick for awhile, so, here we are. This whole chapter is about M X M sex scene. So, if you don't like yaoi or heavy sex scene (or at least 17 years old), pleasssseee don't read it. Hope you'll like it.**

**Chapter 5**

"Know me further. Be mine. That's all I ever ask you." He whispers in his ear as he cares his cheek. "Let me love you, Severus." The younger man hug him close like Severus would disappear if he let him go. Severus stunned still in his embrace. He still trying to contemplate what have been happened before. Severus let an unmanly squeak when he felt a kiss on his neck. His body went rigid in Harry's embrace. When he felt his wet pant, a blush spread on his face. His heart beat faster in his chest as he wander his eyes all around the hall, anguish if anyone see what happen in here before.

"Let me go, Mr. Potter." He tries to push Harry from him, but he didn't release him.

"No. I won't let you run away from me. Not now. Not after I have you." He grabs both of his cheeks and crush their mouth together in a deep kiss. "It's Harry, not Potter." He whispers it on his mouth.

"Potter.." Severus can't finish his words as Harry kiss him again.

"I'll kiss you everytime you called me Potter, I swear." Harry said in husky voice.

"I won't say your name, so cease your attempt to make me say it." He growl at Harry as he twist his body to release himself from Harry's strong hold. Harry quirk his eyebrow at his words. He pin Severus body back to the wall as he release his hold on Severus' body and put his arm on the wall beside his head.

"Really? Don't you think it's a little bit too late to keep on formality after what we done together before?" Harry whispered it in his ears. He trails his kiss down to his neck and suck a weak spot under his ear. Severus gasp as lust begin to build again in his body. He held back a moan as Harry's hand trail down his side to his hips as he grind their hips together.

"Stop it!" he said it with a tight voice. His hands shot to Harry's hip to cease their grind. "Potter sommph.." he muffle as Harry kiss him hard and long. He take a huge gulp of air as Harry release their kiss before he capture his lips again. Lust begin cloud his mind as Harry's hand slip inside his opened robe. He cares his smooth skin when his other hand grope his backside. He arch his back and unconsciously spread his legs apart to let Harry rest between his legs. 'Merlin's bread, I begin to lose my mind.' He thought as he begin to kiss Harry back with the same vigor as the young man.

"Pott.. Harry, please," Severus said in pants as he turn his head aside. "Someone will see us."

"Don't care." Harry said. Harry's hand trail up and down his side before he grasp Severus' half hard erection as he nip his collarbone and soothe it with lick to he kiss it better. Severus moan loudly, his hand grab Harry's dark hair as he throw his head backward from the wonderful sensation Harry create on his body with his lip and hands..

"No! Stop it, Pot- Harry." He said as he push Harry's head from his neck.

"Why should I?" Harry said with lust fill his voice and eyes. He kiss Severus's palm one by one and begin to draw his finger to his mouth. Severus stay stun at a hot scene before him as his mind shut by itself. Harry nip and suck at his finger one by one, his eyes looking straight to Severus'. Harry cares Severus' cheek softly and drew Severus' face to him softly. Severus lids shut itself as his lips touch Harry's in soft kiss. The kiss was chaste and sweet it take his breath away. "Let's take it inside. I want you. All of you." Harry said before he kiss him again. He nod his head in rapture as his hands cup Harry's cheeks and cares it softly. His eyes never leave Harry's lips as he drew his head closer to kiss him again.

Harry take him up and put his legs around his hip. Severus gasp in sudden movement and throw his hands around Harry's neck to prevent himself to fall down. Harry kiss his ear and squeeze his butt softly. Severus moan as he grind his body to Harry's to get some friction on his now hard rock organ. Severus begin to kiss Harry's neck as Harry turn around and begin to walk down to Severus' chamber with ease, like Severus' weight mean nothing to him.

"Sev, I need your password to take us inside." He whisper to Severus as they stand before a handsome male in armor painting whose look at them with a disinterest, waiting for them to say the password.

"Hmm." Severus said, he busy licking Harry's earlobe. His hands busy to open Harry's robe, to cares his skin, to feel his skin against his.

"The password, love." Harry chuckle slightly with a dazzle answer Severus gave him. Severus frown from the interruption but keep on kissing Harry's jawline.

"Bezoar stone" he said as the painting flung itself to reveal the opening of his office chamber. Harry strode inside quickly as Severus' hand slip on his shirt and stroke his chest. Harry blast the bedroom door open with wandless magic and go straight inside. He put Severus on the bed as he lay on top of Severus' hot body. He kiss him hard and ground their body fast and hard. Severus moan loudly as he arch his back to Harry. His hand rake to Harry's hair. Grabbing and fisting it as his legs spread apart to let Harry rest between his thighs.

With a little flick of hand, Harry divest their clothes away. Skin met skin, chest met chest and groin met groin. Harry grab the older man's thigh and squeeze it softly as he popped Severus' legs up to encircle it to his waist. Harry suck his earlobe and trail down to his collarbone as he tease his way to Severus' nipple. He lick the hard nub and suck it passionately before he bite it teasingly. His other hand tweak and pinch the other nipple. Severus yelp loudly and grab down Harry's head down to his chest, prevent him to move from his chest. Severus pant hard and squeeze Harry's body to him as close as they could. Severus' nail scrape Harry's back as Harry's hand trail from Severus nipple down to his hardness. Severus moan loudly when the younger man begin to fist and pump his hardness fast while he lick his navel. Harry trail his kiss downward and without warning engulf the older man hardness into his warm cavern.

He grab Harry's hair as Harry begin to bob his head up and down. He lick the pre – come that gather on the slit and suck the mushroom head hard as Harry's hand grip the base of the older man manhood. Severus moan as he try to move his hip, try to fuck himself in the younger man warm mouth. Harry grip his hips tightly and squeeze it warningly as he lick the underside of Severus' hardness. When Harry felt the older man near to his release, he release Severus' hardness with a pop sound. Severus moan in frustration when he's been denied to his release. He glare down at Harry to make the younger man keep on what he'd been done. Harry smirk at him before he lick his cockhead make the older man shudder in delight. Harry slide up and kiss Severus passionately.

Severus gasp and his body tense as he felt his entrance become slick as Harry muttered something in his ear. He grip Harry's shoulder to clear his mind from the lust that envelope him. He yelp in surprise when a finger slid into his opening. Severus squirm to deject the intruding finger from his body but Harry keep him still.

"St-stop." He pants as the uncomfortable feeling bloom to a slight pain as Harry add the second finger into him.

"Shh.. It'll be fine." Harry murmur softly in his ear before he kiss Severus passionately to divert his attention away from the pain as he scissor his finger in and out, trying to loosen the tight passage for more bigger intrusion. Harry's fingers roam inside the silky wall, search for the bundle of nerves that can make Severus scream in lust. He search for awhile when he felt the tip of his fingers nudge small bundle as Severus arch his back and yelp loudly. He stroke it again as Severus moan and begin to move his body down to get Harry's fingers more into his, to feel the wonderful feeling more.

Harry smile at the sight before he add the third finger inside, the older man gasp loudly and wince from the new pain he cause. The younger man begin to scissor and stroke his prostate repeatedly to make the pain vanished and being replace by an intense pleasure. Severus moan in disappointment as Harry's fingers left his body, make him felt empty inside.

"It's alright, it'll disappear soon." Harry whisper in his ear as he move slightly, lining his hardness with Severus entrance before he pushing in. 'Sweet Merlin! He's so tight, hot!' Harry groan in delight as he felt a warm wall encase him tightly when he sheath himself in Severus body. His hands grip Severus hip and squeeze it tightly as he prevent himself to move.

'Ow, ow, Circe tit, it's.. h-hurt. Too big.' Severus whimper at the pain he felt when Harry breach his virgin hole. 'Damn this boy is bigger than horse.' Severus panting fast, his body tense as Harry squeeze his hips hard. The younger man still a moment to give him time to adjust at his size, to loosen his pain. Severus' breath hitch when he felt Harry's hand on his softening erection due the pain before he pump it back to life. Severus moan at the pleasure that Harry create on his hardness, make him forget about the recent pain he felt before, Severus shift his body along the rhythm of Harry's hand, while Harry begin to thrust into him hard. Severus scream when Harry hit his prostate hard repeatedly with his thrusts.

Severus felt something begin to bloom in his chest as he drew Harry closer into him. He never felt something like this. Ever. This closeness and the intimacy he felt. Unconsciously, Severus curled himself to Harry. His hand hold Harry tight as if he never let him go again, his toes curls in pleasure and he tuck his face on Harry's neck, inhaling Harry's scent into him. His pleasure noise being muffle by Harry's neck and hair.

Harry begin to pound into the body beneath him in earnest. He felt an airy brushed on his neck and a wonderful noise being muffle by his neck. He circle his forearms to Severus' slim waist when he felt Severus tight grip on his back, to drew him deeper, to increase the pleasure and closeness. The tight channel grip him tightly but not enough to hurt him and when he pull out, Harry felt the channel tighten up to hold him inside greedily.

Severus shudder and shiver in delight as Harry pump in and out his body and stroke his gland with every thrusts. If it was the feeling of making love, he swear he would done it long long ago. He moan and met his every thrusts with Harry when Harry pump his erection in time with their thrusts. Severus felt a knot tighten in his belly as his orgasm begin to near him. He scream outloud when his climax hit him hard, pouring his essence in his and Harry's belly.

Harry shudder as he felt Severus' channel clamp on his hardness as he cum. He thrusts several times before he too come in the most mind – blowing orgasm. They stay like that as they rod their afterglow. Harry cares his cheek as he kiss him softly.

"Love you." Harry whisper in his ear as his heavy eyes drop and they fall asleep in each other arms.

A/N : Review plz.. Is it too cheesy or something?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Thanks about the review you post about this story. To say the truth, I'm agree to say, yup, Sev gave up to Harry too fast. Hahaha, sorry about that but I'm too lazy to write a long long story, so I cut the story from it's original plot to make it as short as possible and it make Sev so easy to fall to Harry.**

**And sorry about the grammar mistake, somebody already told me about that before in my previous stories and I'm still learning to make it better and I hope I get some progress in that part (Sweatdropped). Even Jhoy helped me to beta-ed all of my stories before. Haha. It's a very different pairing from all of stories that I ever made because right now I'm in love with Severus, so I try to make it one (drooling). I bet my Sev will gonna be OOC just a little bit in latter chapter. So, please be aware about that. ;) But thanks for all of your review anyway.**

**The warning always be the same, if you didn't like yaoi or the story or heavy MXM sex or not even 17****th**** years old, please don't read this story. Here we go.**

**Chapter 6**

The sun peeping up behind the cloud, spraying its first light little by a little, telling every single person that a new day has come. The beautiful light of a new day showering every part of the earth with its beauty and warm, but not in dungeon of Hogwards for it have no window to the garden nor the room near the surface of the earth.

Two breath mingle together become one, chasing each other as the breather lay asleep peacefully in the cozy bed in the cold and damp room. The younger of the two spooning the older one, his hands encircle the older man's waist tightly as he tuck his head behind the older man's own head. Their legs tangle on each other as the quilt cover their naked body preventing their body to be exposed to the cold.

Harry stir from his sleep as his confused mind try to reconcile what has been happened to him and where he was. 'It's not my room! Where am I?' He tensed slightly as he wake up in a strange room. When he begin to roll his body, much to his surprise, he can't move his hand away. He look down at his hand and found out that his lover lay peacefully on his arm, trapping Harry's hand beneath the sleeping man body as Harry hug him closed in his sleep last night. He exhaled slowly, slowing his frantic heartbeat when last night memories flood into his mind. Their row and love making.

Harry smile softly as he nuzzle his nose to the older man's nape, inhaling his sweet scent as he remembering their intimate moment together. He laying still for a moment savoring the warmth of his lover against him and the felt of his beloved soft skin against his. Pale against tan. He hiss slightly when his morning wood come in contact with the older man's backside. He moan in disappointment as he stop his body instinct to hump against his lover or even molest him in his sleep. 'I'm sure he'll hex me into next week if he wake up with me humping at his backside even though I already get his ass last night.' Harry thought with a grimace. He inhale deeply before he release his breath slowly, trying to calm himself as he close his eyes.

'Think about something nasty and disgusting, Harry. Think fast, I know I can do it.' Harry cheer himself as his mind begin to wander around. 'Nasty, something nasty.' He repeating it like a charm when an imaginary Severus in maid uniform with a blush on his cheeks and a shy eyes come into his mind. 'GAH!' Harry snap his eyes open as he choke his own breath. He blush blood red as the imaginary Sev keep on appearing in his mind. 'Owwww, shit! Merlin beard! That definitely not nasty!' He scold himself in his mind. 'I said think something nasty!' _well, Severus Snape is nasty._ His little mind said to himself. 'Not nasty enough for me, I guess. Especially not right now.' he drop his head in defeat, he squirm slightly as he adjust his erection, trying as much as possible not to come in contact with the person before him.

'Great, not only I become harder, now that picture won't come off sooner.' Harry groan mentally when he feel his erection stiffer than before. 'Oh you pervert mind. Shit! Damn teenage hormone and damn morning wood!' he curse himself over and over as he close his eyes again, willing his mind to erased the temptation picture as he sort his breath again. As he begin to focus his mind, he project a picture of Voldemort in bikini. 'Ewwww,' Harry gagged slightly at that picture. 'At least it's success' Harry shiver slightly as his problem sort itself immediately as soon as the picture come into his mind. Harry sighs as he tuck his head on Severus' back head.

When he calm enough, Harry propped himself up by his arm, peering down at the still slumbering man in front of him, watching him. A lithe and pale body being covered by a quilt as Harry's own body spooning him from behind, his innocent oozing from him as he sleep (though when he wake up, he definitely never been innocent) with one of his palm laying under his cheek on the pillow and his other hand laying under his chin. A red lips open slightly as he breath and his body curled up in a fetal position with a shoulder lenght black hair scattered all around the pillow, making it looks like a black halo.

Harry cares the soft cheek with the back of his hand as he memorize every curve and dip of the older man's face. He brush aside some bangs that slick on Severus' forehead with care and love before his finger trail down from his perfect black and slim brow down to his close eyes. A long black eyelashes rest softly on his high cheekbone. The younger man cares the hook and big nose with his finger as he felt a tingle on his finger.

'Something amiss in here.' The younger man frown as he scrutinized the sleeping man in front of him. He trail his hand on Severus' upper hand and spread his fingers widely up and down the older man's body. 'My skin keep on tingle,' Harry frown at the new discovery, 'This tingle.. It's happened everytime I get contact with other people's magic. But why I never realize it before. I always been near him all this time, from the class and everything, but I'm just realize it now? I even don't realize it when we make loved last night.' Harry's frown deepened as he thought about his failure in recognizing something very important.

He hummed slightly as his concern turn into fascination as he realize that his lover not been curse nor hex by anyone but he himself. He analyze every spell and charm that been cast by his beloved one by one. 'Notice – me – not charm and high level of glamour.' Harry smile with himself as he reveal the spell one by one with a wonderful accuracy.

Harry whisper softly as his magic begin to glow from his palm, spreading softly all around Severus body, erasing every magic that enveloping his lover. The body before him begin to glow as Severus' glamour and charm begin to wearing off due to the neutralizing magic Harry cast on him.

Harry gasp as he saw the changes on his lover as the glamour and charm has been lift, a big and hook nose turn back into a straight and small nose, his greasy and shoulder length hair become a waist length and smooth, his thin and tall body shortened and become slimmer.

Harry gawked at the new Severus, from a bat like professor, he turn into a boy that he used to dream recently. The first person he fell in love with. His gawking turn into a big smile as he staring at the still sleeping older man with happiness in his eyes. He's very grateful to be granted by a very precious gift that he ever receive in his life, except for having Ron and Hermione as his friends. Not only he get a man he fall in love with, but he also get the first reason why he fell in love. The boy in his dream that turn into Severus Snape.

Severus eyelids flutter slightly as he come from his peaceful slumber. The first thing he acknowledge the moment he wake up are how relaxed and mushy his body are and the warmth that enveloping him. He yawn widely as he turn to his back and stretch his body, taking down the quilt from his shoulder. When he open his eyes, he let an unmanly squeak at the sight in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Pot - hmpp" Severus hissed at the younger man whose half laying in the bed beside him, staring down at him with amusement and love in his eyes before he swooped down and kissed him long, wet and hard. Severus try to pushed him away but Harry hold him still. He moan as Harry's tongue sweep his lips, trying to coax his lips apart, to give him an entrance to his mouth and in the end, he did. They kiss passionately, their body move by their own account as Harry move on top of the older man's slimmer body, covering his body by himself as he kiss him still, crushing their body as close as their body can do.

"Sleeping, love. And as I says before, it's Harry, not Potter. Remember, Sweetheart, I always keep my promise." Harry pant as he broke their kiss before he peck Severus' lips loudly. Severus froze as he heard Harry's words. He open his mouth to speak but nothing come from him as the previous night memories begin to flood in his mind making him frozen with shock.

'Merlin beard! How could I sleep with my own student and a Potter all of the people.' He scream in his mind as lick his lips nervously before he shut his eyes tightly, guilty and shame flooding all over him. 'And the worst is I love what he did to me.' He gulp at his own thought.

"I know what you thinking of. But, I guess you should remember. Last night I've told you before that I want you, all of you and I love you, so no, you're not taking advantage of me." Harry said as he kiss Severus' forehead. "Please, Sev, please give us a chance."

"What did you called me before?" he asked Harry, disbelieve written all over his face as he sneer at Harry. "But, no. I can't be with you. If you seem to forget, I'm your professor and I thought we – " Severus point at Harry and then to himself multiple times "are supposed to hate each other. You hate me and I despise you." He said lightly.

"For your first question, I called you Sev before. And as I said to you, again, last night, no, I don't hate you. It was you who hate me but after seeing your response to me last night, I guess you don't really hate me that much." He grin at Severus as he put their forehead together.

"Never. Call. Me. That. Anymore." He hiss at Harry, his eyes become slit in fury as blush explode on his cheeks. Noone, noone ever called him that, except for Lily and damn that boy to throw the reality of his last night reaction at Harry seduction, straight to his face. Harry stare at him for a moment, watching him closely as he contemplating what he supposed to do with his temper tantrum.

"Sure, Love." He said calmly with a smile etched on his lips.

"And not that stupid nickname too." He snap back at a calm boy before him. Harry quirk his eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, love, either it's Sev or Love. Or you prefer for sweetheart?" Harry asked him playfully.

"Are you insulting me?" Severus gritted his teeth, a vein begin to popped in his temple. "Don't try with my patience, Mr. Po – Harry or I promise you I'll hex you into oblivion, student or not." he said tensely. Harry sighs loudly as he shake his head in frustration.

"You know what, you're the most stubborn person that I ever met, not that I don't know that from my experience with you all this six years in Hogwards." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "But, no, Love. I don't insulting you nor I try with your patience for you don't have any. And before you say something insulting at me again, I don't care if I'm your student or not. I'm in love with you and after I got a taste of you, don't ask me to pull myself away from you because I won't." he slit his eyes at the older man under him before he kiss him again. "So, I'm suggesting you to start to bear yourself with me." Harry told him with a stern voice like he's been scolding a naughty child with a finality in his tone.

Severus gapped at the boy – no, man – in front of him. His heart beating faster as he heard Harry's stern voice on him as his magic rippled around their body, making him dread in fear and excitement. But what scare him the most is the realization that Harry's domination on him make him unconsciously submit at him and it turn him on too. 'Merlin shit!' is the only thing that he can think of as Harry kiss him lustfully and cares him all over again.

A/N : Uh – oh! Review plz.


	7. Interlude The Christmas Letter

**Disclaimer : HP not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's.**

**Holla, in this chapter there wouldn't any encounter between Harry and Severus. This story just came by at me in the midnight and I can't resist to write it off. Hahaha. Nothing smut in here, just a little chit chat. ;)**

**Christmas Letter (Interlude maybe)**

Sirius Black, a man with black long hair and dark blue eyes sitting on the couch in his house at Grimmauld Place. He sat in comfort in the Christmas night. Yes, right now is December 25th, and it's Christmas day. But today is different from the recently Christmas he ever get. The last year Christmas, he spent it all alone in Azkaban, well, not really alone. He has been accompany by a dementor of course, such a loyal company, really.

But today, he's not just spent a Christmas with a friend, he too get a family letter and some presents from his precious people, his friends and his godson. He smile softly at the letter that been send by a snowy white owl of his godson not a minute ago along with two small packages that has his name and Remus, his bestfriend written on top of each of the present. He trace the tip of the letter slightly before he open it and read it with a serene smile in his lips.

_Dear__Snuffles,_ 'Ah, how he miss that name' he snort slightly.

_I would like to say Merry Christmas to you and Moony. I'm sorry I can't celebrate this special occasion with both of you as Dumbledore forbid me to go to Grimmauld Place. And for once, I'm agree. It'll endanger all of us, you, me, Moony and light side._

_Anyway, I sent a present for you and Moony. I Hope you both like it. It's not something expensive but rather a handmade that I made for both of you. You both are a family that I never ever had before. Beside that, I would like to say I'm sorry to you. I know it's far too late to say it but the guilt eat me alive everyday if I didn't say it. I'm sorry for my stupidity and arrogance. I should listening to the other people and use my head (as Severus always told me) and not to rush myself without a ripe preparation into anything. And they're right. My mistake almost make me lost the only family that I ever had. I'm just met you for several months but I do really love you. I really do._

_You're__my__godfather,__and__every__now__and__then__I__always__dream__that__I__could__live__together__with__you.__Living__like__a__normal__family,__picnic,__playing__quidditch__together__even__just__a__simple__family__dinner.__And__I__almost__lost__all__of__that__when__I__almost__killed__you__in__the__ministry.__That's__why,__I__try__harder__to__learn__and__build__my__patience__and__resistance.__I__promise__myself__not__to__be__a__hot__temper__and__foolish__boy__anymore._ He felt tears begin to form in both side of his eyes as his heart constricted so hard it hurts with acknowledge how thirst Harry about love and family and how he fail to provide it for him.

_I'm sorry if I'm mumbling back and forth, but what I wish to say is, please Sirius, think about your safety for me. I already lost both of my parents and now you're my last family and I don't want to lose you too for something foolish. Do not rush in anything for me. Please stay where you are so when I needed you most I can reach you and ask for your help._

_Listen to Remus, he's the most logical one. I'll be fine in here and I learn fast in everything. I promise you, and when we meet again I would be different. I'll be a better man and I won't disappoint you._

_P.S.__:__Now__I__know__why__everybody__always__said__that__everything__has__its__own__way__and__to__tell__you__a__secret,__I__got__myself__a__lover._Sirius quirk his eye brow at the exclamation his godson made. 'A lover? Like old telling said Love conquer all.' He snort slightly as he re – read his godson's letter. 'Like a father like a son, they both change for a greater good as soon as they found love of their life.' His eyes twinkling in amusement at a coincidence he found out about the father and son as he read the letter again. _And__to__tell__you__the__truth,__hmm,__it's,__well,__it's__a__male__lover._

Sirius fall from the couch he sat, making all the ruckus all around the house. He gapped at the letter in disbelieve. Still lay on the floor in the same pose as he fall off, he stare at the letter in dumbfound as he re – read the sentence again and again.

"What with all the ruckus, Padfoot?" Remus Lupin padded softly into the living room with a tray of tea and biscuit in his hands. His face fill with amusement as he see the antic of his bestfriend. "I don't understand, how could you fall from the couch as you sit at the said couch. I know as hell that the couch haven't been hex or curse by anyone." He smile in amusement as he pour the tea for the both of them.

"Umm, that Moony, is not a problem." Sirius mumble softly, so soft that Remus might didn't hear it if he didn't have a sharp ears. Thanks to his wolf trait. He quirk his eyebrow slightly as Sirius wave his hand to him, asking him to come at his side. He stand up and walk at Sirius previous couch and sit down there. Sirius gave the letter at him as he read it calmly. He look at his friend with a serious expression.

"Paddy, did you mind if he's a gay and have a male lover?" he asked softly, trying to break the trance in Sirius.

"Huh?" he answered it automatically in dumbfound.

"Did you mind this, Paddy?" Remus wave the letter in front of Sirius face with a tense face.

"Of course not, Moony! How could you to think that I will set him aside just because he's a gay!" he exclaimed in surprise before he roll his eyes at his bestfriend. "What surprised me most is, he is a Potter! And as James said before, a Potter would always 100% straight." He grin widely. "Well, not all of Potter it seems." He snickered gleefully at the irony in life. Remus snort at him as he give the letter back to its rightful owner. Sirius take it away and continue to read it as he motion at Remus to read it along with him.

_I hope you don't mind it. I don't really know if I should tell you or not. I'm scare that I would chase you away because of it. But I want you to know about it. I don't want to lose you because of it, so please please sent a word to Dumbledore if you're not angry with me. Any word._

_We met a couple day before Christmas, and you know what? Santa sent him to me as my present in Christmas Day. He fulfill my wish as he introduce him to me and I really really grateful for this. This is the best Christmas present he ever gave to me (and maybe the first time too)._

_Anyway, I just wanna inform you about that and for another thing would be tells in another time. _

_P.S.S.: If you have a Christmas Present for me, don't delivery it by yourself! I warning you Snuffles, send it by Dumbledore. And please say hi and Merry Christmas to Moony._

_With Love,_

_HP_

Both of man smile in amusement as they finished the letter and Sirius fold it back neatly before he set it on the top of his present. "He's grown up." Sirius whisper softly, his lips never lose his smile.

"Yes, he is." Remus nodded in agreement. He take the cup and sip it slightly.

"My pup has grown up and I have to miss it again. He even has a lover now." He exhale loudly as he throw himself on the other couch.

"That's true Paddy, he's grown up and we can't see it by ourself. But what I get from the letter is _he__is__happy_, Sirius. What left for us to do is to protect that happiness by keeping ourself safe and sound. He already has a lover to fuss, dot and loving him. The only thing we can do is protecting him, watching him and give him a shoulder when he lost all hope. And to do that, we need ourself alive." Remus said softly.

"I know Moony, I know. It's just hard to think that my pup, my little boy has grown up so fast and I still can't comprehend with that concept. Slowly, Moony. I need time to recuperate, but I will. Don't worry." Sirius said as he swept his face with his hand. "But I'm glad Harry has a lot of great friends." Sirius grin at him.

"Tell you what, Moony, I can't wait to met the Santa guy who introduce my pup with his mate. I bet he's a very wonderful guy." He said as he grin at Remus.

"Yes, you're right, Paddy. He must be a wonderful person if he could bring Harry a mate with a wonderful accuracy. Maybe we can ask him a suggestion for you too, Paddy. You alone too long. You need a – " Remus said cheerfully as Sirius look at him in aghast. He gapped at a chattering warewolf as he asking some question at him, not that he hear it from the first time.

'Well, I take my words back. I never wanna met this Santa guy and I hope Moony never met that Santa freak guy to set him up.' He thought in dreadful.

A/N : Review plz..


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : HP not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter 7**

Severus stir slowly for a second time that day as he felt someone stroke his forearm. He sigh softly as he open his blurry eyes and turn his head to look on the person whose hold him from behind. He groan loudly as he bang his head back to his pillow when he saw a ruffle black hair with a pair of beautiful emerald eyes staring at him calmly. 'I wish it just a bad dream. I guess I hope too much.' He thought miserably as he felt a kiss being plant on his naked shoulder.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have some business to attend to?" he said with a sigh in resignation. He gasp loudly when he begin to move his body, to entangled himself from the warm body behind him.

"Are you alright?" the younger man asked in concern. He hold Severus shoulder to kept him from move, his palm glow softly with a healing magic as he move his hand all over Severus body slowly. Severus sigh in relieved when Harry's magic touch his sore body little by a little, healing his it slowly but sure. He hummed contently at the peaceful feeling he felt when Harry take care of him, loving him, enveloping him in his white magic as he heal every part of his hurting body. His lips quirk in soft smile unconsciously as his eyes drift closed itself, savoring the peaceful moment. The younger man smile softly at the beautiful display in front of him as he continue to heal the lithe body in front of him. "Better?" he whispered at the older man ear softly.

Severus hmm – ed happily at the younger man's question, refused to move his loosening body even a bit. Harry chuckle lightly as he kiss his temple down to his shoulderblade. "Wouldn't someone looking for you, Harry?" Severus asked softly as he opened his eyes. He turn his body to face the man behind him. He looks straight at the younger man's eyes as he snuggle deeply on the bed under him.

"Ron and Hermione will looking for me, I'm sure. But I don't wanna leave you alone as you sleep." he said calmly, serene paste on his face as his finger trailing Severus' side, caressing him softly.

"Why wouldn't you?" Severus asked in confusion at Harry's words. He doesn't understand why wouldn't he leave him as he sleep when he was sure that his friends would be looking at him, especially when he didn't get back to his dormitory last night. And looking at his friends personality they're probably begin to panic when they didn't found him yet until now. He roll his eyes unconsciously at the several possibilities that would be happen if Harry didn't 'be found' as soon as possible.

"A penny for your mind." Harry said in amusement as he saw Severus roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Why wouldn't you leave me when I'm still sleeping if you're sure that your friend would looking for you in frantic especially when you didn't come back to your dormitory last night." He asked in annoyance at the man before him, trying to understand his mindset.

"Because you're my lover." Harry said as he kiss the older man brow lightly. Severus quirk his brow slightly asking for explanation for his answer. Harry sigh loudly when he see a confusion in Severus black eyes. "If you forget, it was our first night together. I know you'll be furious if I leave you just like that after what we've done together last night, no matter what reason I'll try to explain to you later. I know you would cause I would too if I'm in your position." Harry explain it as he looking straight at Severus' eyes, trying to see if the older man understand what he's been trying to explain.

"I want you to know that I don't want one night stand. Just like I said before, I wanna be with you. I want to be the one you love, that's why I don't want to leave you when you're still asleep. Because I want to be the first one you see when you open your eyes and I want to be the last one you see before you close your eyes. I want to be your everything, I want to be someone important in your heart like you in mine. Maybe it's just my selfishness but I want to be there for you as much as I could do." Harry said softly. Soft smile paste on his lips as he stroke Severu's soft cheek. Severus stun at Harry's little speech on his feeling. His breath hitch in his chest, as strange emotion begin to boil in him, suffocating him with yearn, fear and confusion.

Severus gapped for awhile, staring at the younger man who seem to understand his quietness. Harry just smile in acceptance when the man he love didn't reciprocate his feeling and he understand at that. "I should go before my friends make such a ruckus." The younger man said in grimace at the possibility. "But, I'll be back as soon as I can." He continue before he kiss Severus cheek softly. He get up from the warm bed and padded naked to the bathroom to take a shower before he come back to the bedroom to wear his clothes from the last day and go back to his dormitory to meet his frantic friends.

"Where have you been, Harry Potter!" screech Hermione as she meet Harry in the hall to Griffindor commonroom. Her face pale as worry etch on her beautiful face.

"Afternoon, Mione." Harry said to her, his mind contemplate whether he must tell her the true reason or not and the possibility of her acceptance for his new relationship with Severus.

"Harry, where have you been? We've been searching for you from last night." She said sternly at him as he stare at her. He sigh softly as he turn his head to his right, staring at the scenery of Hogward from the window beside him.

"Where's Ron, Mione?" he asked her softly.

"He still out there looking for you. I'm staying here waiting for you and wait for any news from Ron." She explain at him. "Why didn't you told us when you gone, Harry? Where have you been? Would you told me or should I pester you again? I'm still waiting, Harry." She said in tight voice and annoyance. Anger and relief.

"I'm a bit upset about yesterday morning, you know why. So, I go to the room of requirement and stay there all day. To be truth, I fell asleep and before I know it, I've been sleeping for the whole day." he said sheepishly. He shrugged his shoulder at her as she sigh deeply at his foolishness and shake her head softly.

"I can't believe it you stay in room of requirement all day sleeping while we looking for you all day in frantic. Really Harry, I'm still amazing about that. You make us worry to the booth and you sleep like a baby in there. Is that the real reason?" She asked hysteric. Harry shrugged his shoulder again at her when she begin to screeched at him again.

"Harry!" Ron shout as he run at him and his furious girlfriend. "Where have you been, mate?" he asked him worried.

"Can you believe him, Ron? He upset with Snape, run away and fell asleep in room of requirement all day." She continue her screech at him.

"You're in room of requirement all day? But, I'd checked it last night, there noone in that room." He said in confusion. He looking back and forth to his bestfriend and girlfriend.

"I don't know. I stay there all night. Maybe because I wish that noone would find me, so the room make it possible. You know we don't really know about all of the room of requirement abilities." Harry answered them absentmindedly. His heart constrict as he lie to both of his bestfriends. He do really wish to told them about his new relationship, but he's afraid if they don't accept who his lover is or try to force him to choose between one of them. His friends or his beloved one. He can't decide it right now. He need time to contemplate it all over and he must make sure about his relationship with Severus first. He wish to try this relationship but if they can't make it work, at least he wouldn't lose them both. His lover and his bestfriends. Harry square his shoulders as he listen to his bestfriends scolding and keep on apologized at them before they go to the common room and begin to do their homework in silent.

"Make it work.." Severus whispered softly when he heard his front door closed as Harry out from his chamber. His heart constrict at Harry's words. 'Can I do this? Letting him inside my heart, risked being hurt again? To hope again..' He thought, his heart yearn for the love Harry pour at him but he fear of the hurt he will cause, conscious nor unconsciously. He sigh softly as he give up at what he's been thinking about and let the fate led for him. He close his eyes as Harry's love basking him, enveloping him in warmth cocoon as he fall to land of nod once more.

The next day, Hermione finally decided to forgave his bestfriend for his foolishness and try to believe his reason though she didn't quite believe him, as she begin to talk to him again. Harry give her all of time she need to forgive him and stay aside for awhile. He long to go back to the dungeon, to be with his love again but he know he can't do that for it can pique his friends suspicion and curiosity. He only met the older man as they get dinner at the hall last night.

Harry wish he could sit beside him but as everybody thought that both of them would still try to kill each other and thanks for the last performance the day before, everybody thought it would be good to separate them as far as they could. Harry sigh in desperation as he look at the older man in longing in his eyes (without be seen by Ron and Hermione of course) when Severus chatter with the headmaster. Harry stare at him as he scrutinize him. 'Good thing he still use his glamour.' Harry thought, he felt a streak of possessiveness begin to seep on him. He wish that it just him who would see Severus' true self and he would keep it like that.

When Severus turn his head, his eyes clash with Harry's. He felt a blush begin to crept on his neck to his face as he saw longing and possessiveness on the younger man eyes, making him wish to squirm at his seat. He duck his face down to break their eyes contact as his face begin to pink a little bit. His heart beat faster as he try to calm his breath, he felt his lips smile on its own at Harry's attention on him. Oh, how he wish he could get back to his arms and stay there for all eternity. 'Huh, how can I thought like that?' he said as he scorn himself.

He look up and sneered at the younger man. Harry quirked his eyebrow at his action before he smile and stare back at him lustfully, making the older man avert his attention again to prevent the blush to bloom on his cheeks. But the rest of the night would be boring as before. Harry cursed his bad luck as he still on a tight leash as Hermione still fuming at him.

**1 day before Christmas..**

"Ron, Mione, I would like to go to room of requirement for awhile." Harry said abruptly as he jump from his couch and gather his wand and the Marauder's map.

"For what?" ask Mione.

"Huh, we'll go with you, mate." Ron said as he begin to stand up from the loverseat.

"No, no. I've to go by myself. I'm still doing Sirius and Remus Christmas present. And I want to finish it as soon as possible. And the bad news is tomorrow is the Christmas day so I won't make it if I didn't finish it today and I want to give it to him tomorrow. And it's a surprise present so I don't want anyone to know it's content." He said as he shake his head.

"Hey, but there's for Sirius and Remus, why should it won't be a surprise again if we didn't told them about it?" Ron said in confusion.

"Because I have your present as well in there, so noone can come with me this time. Don't worry about me, I promise I won't go anywhere outside Hogwards" Harry said with a wink before he run off of the room. Ron and Hermione watching him run away from the common room with a deject and suspicion expression in each of their face.

Harry walk forth and back on the hall of room of requirement, imagining the room he wish to create for him to be alone and contemplate everything. When finally the door appear in the hall, Harry open it and come inside. The room paint in paste color with a big window in one side of the room as a big fireplace in the other side, roaring its fire as it warming the room. A soft and thick carpet covering the cold floor, a comfortable couch being place in the center of the room with a set of carving and painting tools on the table near the couch. A big and cozy bed being place in the other side of the room.

Harry strode inside as he looked at the Marauder's map. He look at Severus' name still staying at the Headmaster office. He sigh loudly. He try multiple times to steal sometime with him, but it proved to be difficult. Either Ron and Hermione refused to leave him alone or Severus avoiding him with all effort and cost, especially when both Ron and Hermione at his side. Harry sighs at the fact he had, his hand cares his face as he look outside the window.

He missed Severus so much and tomorrow is Christmas day, he wish to asked him to pass the night with him especially when Ron and Hermione about to pass their time together. Call him sappy but he would like to have some time together too with his beloved in this special occasion. He place the Marauder's map on the table before he take every present he prepare for each person he love.

He give Ron a new magic chest, the first edition of an autobiography of Nicolas Flamel for Hermione, a dozen lemon drop for Dumbledore, a walking cat figurine for Professor McGonagal, a snake egg (not dangerous species of course) for Hagrid, a dozen new robes and clothes for Remus and the last for Sirius, he made a crystal figurines of a grim, stag and a werewolf, they play with each other and not faraway a beautiful red hair woman sit under the tree, watching them with love and smile. Harry wrapped each present with care and shrink it all before he pocketed it.

'I haven't get a present for Sev.' Harry frown as he think about the present he have to make to be given at his lover for a Christmas present. He look at the work desk and begin to look for some material to begin on making the present. When he found the orihalcum stone he's looking for, he take it at his hand and begin to call on his magic as he mould the white and hard stone become a beautiful earring. A plain and small earring with a basilisk snake carving on it. He pour his magic on the earring, storing it inside as he cast a charm at it.

"_Greeetingssss oh powerful onesss," _Harry hiss at the snake carving.

"_Greeetingssss humanssss,"_ the snake answered him. "_Whattssss I can dooo for youssss?" _

"_I wissssh to asssked for your asssssisssstancesss to protectsssss the humansssss who will wear thissss for me."_ Harry hiss back in parseltongue at it.

"_Who isssss itssss? Yourssss? Matessss?"_ it ask as it blink it yellow silvery eyes. Harry stunned for awhile before he answered.

"_Yesssss, a dear onesssss. Matesssss."_ Harry said as he nodded his head and chuckle slightly.

"_I willsssss, creatorsssss."_ It hiss back before it still in the earring. Harry smile as said his thank you as he pocketed the earring.

When the dot with Severus name on it begin to move, Harry following it with his eyes. Waiting for Severus to make a stop in his new destination. When Severus go back to his dungeon, Harry come out from the room of requirement and go to his lover room. He knock at the door of Severus chamber and waiting for him to answer the door.

"Come in," the silky voice answered his knock. He open the door and as he step inside he saw his lover sit behind the desk as he grade the potion assignment. His brow furrow in concentration as his lips curve in sneer when he read the parchment on his hand before he mark it with a big red 'P' on it. Harry walk at him and stay beside him, reading on the new potion assignment on his lover's hand as he saw a twitch on his lover brow, indicating he was irritate with the content of the assignment.

"Is it that bad?" Harry said softly as he kiss his lover nape. The older man tense slightly as a muffle sound escape his beautiful lips. He throw a death glare at Harry for the distraction before he turn his body around.

"What are you doing here, Harry? Shouldn't you be with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?" he asked him nonchalantly.

"No, I wish to spend my time with you, can't I?" Harry ask as he slip some hair behind the older man's ear before he cares his cheek and cup it with his hand before he tilt it upside to capture his lips with his own. Severus sighs as he felt Harry's soft lips cares him in chaste kiss before his tongue dart out to cares his lips, asking an entrance to his lips. He open his mouth to let the younger man tongue in and let him roam on his warm mouth as Harry deepen their kiss. One kiss turn into several before Harry pull him up and take him to his bed chamber.

Harry put the older man on the bed as he flick his hand slightly to make their clothes off of their body before Harry begin to kiss, cares and nip the beautiful naked body that writhe wantonly beneath him as he tease him, open him and fill him. Sinking himself home, to the tight and warm body under him as he pound on him relentlessly, elicit a beautiful moan and scream out of the red and full lips as he struck his prostate in every thrust until they have their peak. Severus on between their body as Harry inside Severus tight passage.

Harry kiss him passionately before he pull himself out and fall beside the older man's body. He cast a cleaning spell on their body before he take the quilt from the bottom of the bed and cover them both. Harry pull the older man's body close to him and spoon Severus body from behind.

"Sweet dream, love," Harry whispered softly as he kiss the nape of the sleeping man infront of him before he too drift off to sleep. When the night fall down, Harry stir at his sleep and get up from the bed. Severus stir as he felt the warmth behind him gone and the bed move slightly. He turn his head to see Harry put on his robe before he padded back to him. "I should go before my friends begin to suspicious and try to find me out again." He whispered at him before he kiss him softly on his lips.

"Hmm," the older man croak voice answer him before Harry kiss him once more time.

"Oh, Sev, about tomorrow, can you come with me after we have a Christmas dinner together with Dumbledore? I wish to have some time alone with you." He said softly at him. His brow furrow as he stare at Harry's eyes, looking for a mischief in his eyes.

"With your friends?" he sneer at him as he remember the way both of his friends act and look at him at dinner the night before and breakfast time today.

"No, tomorrow night they have a date so they won't come with me. Met me at the hall in the second floor in 8 pm. I'll be waiting there." Harry said as he quirk his eyebrow at the sneer Severus gave at the mention of his bestfriends.

"They date each other? Weasley and Granger?" he said in disbelief as Harry nodded his head at him. "And you stay with them all the time? You sure have a streak of threesome or something?" the older man said in flat tone at Harry as he blurted out. He felt a hot streak begin to boil on his chest at the thought that Harry done something intimately with his other friends.

"No, I don't like threesome, we're a golden trio for nothing, don't you think? And for your information, they drag me around with them because I'm their bestfriend, so they don't like to left me behind though they date each other." Harry said in grimace, "Are you jealous, love?" Harry asked absentmindedly as smile bloom on his lips.

"At you or Granger girl? No I don't, foolish boy." Severus scoff at him. Harry laugh as he swoop down to kiss him for the last time and leave the dungeon to get back to his dormitory.

Severus sighs deeply as he turn his body to the still warm bed on Harry's side before he inhale his unique scent and snuggle deeper on the bed in content. 'Did I love him?' he thought outloud. 'I love his scent and I love the way he control me but still give me an option to refuse. Noone ever treat me like he do.' He sighs wearily before he close his eyes one more time and succumbed back to sleep, but deep inside his heart he's waiting for tomorrow night, their own time together in Christmas. Just the two of them. 'Did I jealous at the Weasley and Granger?' he thought absentmindedly as sleep claim him deeply in a dream of him and his younger lover.

A/N : Review?


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : HP not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's.**

**Warning : It's still yaoi with a heavy sex scene. Don't like yaoi or heavy MXM sex scene, don't read it. And this story still haven't been beta – ed. So, I'm so sorry if there's so many grammar and spelling error. ^_^;**

**Chapter 8**

A peaceful night enveloping the entire Hogwards at Christmas Eve. Everybody has been retired to their own warm bed, sleeping tightly in excitement as they waiting for tomorrow to come, waiting for Christmas day to be celebrate. Everybody except the golden boy, Harry Potter.

Harry roll to the right and left on his bed, too anxious to sleep. His heart beating fast as he waiting for tomorrow to come, especially for the Christmas night. He's impatient to meet his lover again, to pass this special occasion together for the first time. Harry open his eyes, staring at the cream ceiling on his dormitory, his lips never lose his smile as he imagine the possibility of tomorrow evening he will pass with Severus. What he wish to do with him, how his reaction for his Christmas present.

Harry inhale deeply before he shut his eyes one more time, trying to will himself to sleep. Storing his energy for tomorrow activity. When he finally dozed off, Harry heard a wise and soft voice echoing in his ears, lulling him to the dream world with its meaning.

'_Take care of him, son. Cherish him and be patience with him, soon you will earn your effort. Love him with all you have and protect him, son, he deserved it like you do. Be brave my son for the future won't be kind on you.. to both of you..'_

When morning come, Harry wake up in his usual time. He smiles goofily as he stretched his body lazily. He yawn widely before he blink his eyes sleepily. He take his glasses from the bedside as he padded to his usual spot, waiting for the first ray to come one more time. A sign of a new day to come, waiting for every creature to pass it with joy.

'_Finally, it's Christmas. I can't wait till evening. I can't wait to meet him again, to hug him, kiss him and make love with him. I can't wait to put the earrings on his beautiful earlobes.' _Harry thought as he smile softly. He sighs as the sun begin to rise before he remember about the voice he heard last night.

'_Whose talked to me last night?'_ Harry frown deeply as he think hard about his last night experienced. _'Did he talk about Severus?' _Harry's frown ceased slightly as he thought about his lover. _'So, it's a warning indeed. I won't lose him no matter what. Till my last breath, I would protect him, cherish him and love him with all my heart. I won't let him go.'_ Harry thought, determination washed all over his handsome face as he make his vow.

Harry walk with a leisure pace to his trunk, he grab his fresh black robe with a golden line on its rim with a white silk shirt that hug his body comfortably and a tight black dragon skin pant as its partner. He padded softly to the bathroom to take his morning routine as usual. Oh how he wished he was with his beloved right here and right now so he didn't need to wank himself clean in the shower. He sighs in disappointment as he get inside the shower and locked it out and not to forget to cast _muffiliato_ to redeem his 'sound' on the shower.

Harry come down to the common room as he finished his morning shower. Harry take out a parchment as he write a letter for his godfather, Sirius Black. He fold the letter and charm it so when the letter fall at the wrong possession, the letter would destroy itself along with the present that accompany it.

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione said with yawn. She scrubbs her eyes slightly before she give him a beautiful smile. "And Merry Christmas." She said when she hugs him tightly with love.

"Morning too, Mione, and Merry Christmas." He said as he hug her back before he kiss both of her cheeks.

"Where's Ron?" she asked as she searched for her boyfriend around the room.

"He hasn't wake up yet. I think you should wake him up by yourself. We have a breakfast together as usual at 8 a.m." Harry told her with a pat on her shoulder.

"But, it's 7.30 a.m. already! Why can't you wake him up now, Harry?" Hermione asked him as she slit her eyes in curiosity and surprised at Harry. It's not usual for Harry not to wake Ron up this day.

"Because, Mione, I too don't want to be late for breakfast and I have to go to find Hedwig first to send my present for Snuffle and Moony." Harry grin at her widely as he show her the – soon to be deliver – present. She huffed loudly and cross her arms before her chest as she shoot him a death glare. Harry give her his supposed innocent smile before he wave his hand and run out to the fat lady painting to go to the owl place.

Harry climbed on the owl tower and search for his owl, a white snow owl, Hedwig. "Hedwig!" Harry called her as he saw her perched on the highest place. She turns her head as she heard her master called on her. She spread her beautiful white wing and flying down to meet her master called. Harry gave his hand for his owl to perch on and scratched her neck softly.

"Hedwig, I want you to deliver this present to Snuffle. Don't let anybody get this and get back here as soon as you can. Got that, girl?" Harry said as he tied the present (has been shrinked before of course) on Hedwig's right legs. He gave her a treat before he release her to fly away. _'Be safe, girl, and come back fast.'_

As Harry walk down to the hall to get some breakfast, he saw a certain potion master walking from the dungeon to the hall to get some breakfast too. Harry smirk widely, his heart hammer in his chest. He ran after the man and grabs his elbow to pull him aside. Severus gasp as someone grab and pull him into the dark alcove. He grabs his wand fast as he turns around to hex the person who grabs him.

Before he can do anything, Harry pushes him to the wall and kisses him passionately. The older man gapped at him, giving the younger man an easy entrance to his warm mouth. Harry deepens their kiss as he grinds his hips to Severus. He heard a moan come from the man before him. Severus' hand grabs the younger man's hair as he too dove into Harry's mouth, trying to dominate their kiss.

When they broke apart to breath, Harry trails his kiss to Severus' neck. Sucking and biting it lightly, making the fair skin become blood red, marking his territory on the beautiful skin. Marking him as his. Severus moan as lust basking him all over. His breath shorten, he arch his back as he turn his head to give the younger man more access to his neck to kiss and tease.

Harry cares his side as his other hand busy to unbutton the older man robe and shirt in hurry, wanting to make contact with the smooth skin beneath it as soon as possible. "Harry, we can't do this." Severus said as he grab Harry's hand before his hand make a contact with his chest, lust still enveloping them both.

"I know, love." Harry said with a sigh as he retreat his hand and place it to the older man's hip before he stole one more slow and leisure kiss from the potion master. Harry drew their forehead together as they pants on each other mouth. Harry kiss his forehead softly as he inhale the sweet and fresh scent of his lover. "Miss you." Harry said as he hugs him tightly. Severus said nothing, his body tense slightly from the sudden action but a moment later he hug him back awkwardly. He got confused with what should he do when someone hug him for he never hug anybody before, except for Draco, his godson, of course but never a stranger especially a lover. So, this touching thing was a new things for him and it cause him a bit discomfort in his part.

"We should get inside, Harry, or everybody would be asking for us." He said as he cares Harry's back slightly. Harry sighs as he released the older man reluctantly not before he steal one more kiss from him. Harry help the other man to clasp the button again before he get out from the dark alcove.

"Let's go." Harry said as he grab Severus' hand in him. Severus sighs softly, definitely frustrated as he trying to cope with the younger man unpredicted action but his lips quirk in a small smile at the younger man affectionate gesture. Noone ever take his hand in public on his own will not even his parents. His hand warm and big, warped around his smaller one perfectly. He loved at the feeling, a feeling as Harry held him. He wrap his hand back hesitantly and let the younger man pull him along. Harry looked back as he felt the smaller hand warp his hand back. He stare at the bow head behind him for a moment before he turn back. A happy smile paste on his lips, his heart burst with a joy as Severus begin to return his slight affection gesture. When they near the hall, they entangled their clasps hand.

"Go first, Harry. I'll wait here for a moment before I come in." Severus said to the younger man before him.

"Okay. Don't get too long." Harry said as he cares Severus' cheek softly before he turn around and walk away to get inside the hall where the other occupants in the Hogwards gathers together to have a breakfast together. A moment later, Severus strode inside the hall with his usual sour expression and billowing robe before he take his usual place beside the headmaster.

Breakfast run smoothly, no fighting occurred not even a bickering as everybody being envelopes by a Christmas spirit. Harry and Severus avoid to clash their eyes with each other as they chatter with the person beside them. Severus with the headmaster as Harry with Ron and Hermione.

"What happened with your neck, my boy?" the headmaster asked Severus suddenly when they talking about the new potion he invented these day. Severus claps his hand abruptly at his neck, his face void of color as he stared blankly at the headmaster refused to answer his question. His heart beat faster as he trying to repress the blush that begin to spread on his neck up to his cheeks. Harry chokes on his tea as he coughs hard, averting everbody attention to himself.

"What happened to you too, my boy?" the headmaster asked Harry, his eyes twinkling madly at him. Harry cursed the headmaster loudly in his mind at his attentiveness.

"Nothing headmaster, the tea just came down to the wrong path." Harry said after the coughs stop. Hermione slitted her eyes at Harry, wondering Harry's reaction at the headmaster question at Severus.

"That's good, Harry. Becareful with your drink, my boy. We don't want you to hurt yourself because you're choke on your drink, don't we?" the headmaster smile at him cheerfully as he sip his own drink. The headmaster turn back to the black clad man beside him, but before he can asked him anything, the potion master stand up from his seat and excuse himself as he glared at everybody at the table, daring anybody to questioning him, before he turn his glare to Harry and the headmaster. Harry sighs tiredly as he grunted at his bad luck.

When the breakfast finally over, each person begin give their present to each other. And when it's done, one by one begin to leave the hall, trying to finished their own affair before they came back later to celebrate Christmas party together on dinner.

When the night fall, Harry has been ready to go to the dinner party. He's pace around his dormitory room to reduce his nervous as he wait for Ron to finish his preparation for the Christmas party. Harry looked at the mirror for the umpteenths time to checked on his attire. He saw the man with a messy black hair and beautiful emerald eyes looking back at him. He wear an emerald robes with a silver strip on his slave and waist with a white silk shirt beneath the soft but warm robes. His cotton pant being tug inside his dragon hide boots, securing his feet from cold as he walk around.

He looked very handsome and astounding as the emerald robes bring out the beauty of his eyes, making every eyes whose looking at him can't help themselves but to stare at him and can't turn their head away from him. He wear a white snow scarf around his strong neck with the same white gloves on his hands. Harry clear his throat the same time Ron come out from the bathroom.

"Are you done, mate?" Ron asked Harry as he saw his bestfriend scrutinizing himself on the mirror, trying to find some mistake on his chosen attire.

"Umm, yup. I'm done, Ron. But, do you think my clothes acceptable for tonight?" Harry asked him nervously. Ron quirk his eyebrow as he heard his bestfriend questioning himself. He looked up and down at his bestfriend figure before he let out a long whistle at the display before him.

"Sure, mate. You'll kill everybody on the party tonight." Ron said as he watching his bestfriend with awe in his eyes. "You look.. wow.."

Harry turn around, looking back at Ron before he avert his eyes back to his robes. "I hope so. You know I don't really have a good taste with clothes." Harry said as a blush covering his cheeks.

"No, no. It looks great on you." He said as he continue to admires his bestfriend new look. "No glasses, Harry? I wonder, whose you'll try to impress on this party?" Ron wiggles his eyebrow at him.

"It's not funny, Ron. I just don't want to give a bad impression on anybody. Especially when this is the first time I ever come to the Christmas party like this." Harry said nervously as he shoot a glare at his bestfriend.

"Sorry, mate. I didn't mean to reminded you about your awful aunty. No, your clothes looks perfect. You should dress like this more often. I bet every male and female would bow down to your feet in no time." He grin manically at Harry.

"I don't need every male and female to bow down at me. It's bothersome and disturbing me." Harry rolls his eyes at his best friend implication. "I just need a male to impress, Ron. Make him madly in love with me, if I could." Harry grin at him. Ron's eyebrows shot at his bangs, his mouth gapped at Harry's sentences.

"Whose you're trying to impress, Harry? I can't see anyone for you to impress in this party." Ron said, a frown featuring his face, trying to find the person that Harry try to impress in the party. 'Headmaster? No, he's too old. Professor McGonagall? Nahhh, Harry didn't like woman and she's too old. Hagrid?' Ron shuddered at that possibility. 'Could be, but I think not. Harry loves him as a friend. I know him.' He sighs in relieved. 'He wouldn't after my Mione. Then.. the ravenclaw boy?' Ron grinned at his finding.

"Pursue him fast, mate. I know his older than you, but age never be a problem, right? As long as he makes you happy like Mione makes me happy. I'm gonna support you, mate. Whatever decision you make." Ron grin as he pat Harry's back hard. He chuckles hard as Harry gapped at him. His face pale with shock and awe at his best friend acceptance, especially at his sharp mind to reveal whose the person he's been after. He grin goofily at Ron before he run after him. Shoulder to shoulder they come down to meet their only girl in their gang.

"I'm glad you can accept him, mate. It mean the world to me. Thanks." Harry said softly. "I already make my decision to woo him before I talked to you. Well, it's more that you found out by yourself. I thought you should know that I would keep on chasing him whether you agree with my choice or not. No matter what happen I will have him for myself. I'm afraid that you won't accept him before and it'll severe our friendship but I'm glad you accept it. It take a lot of burden from my heart. Thanks mate." Harry grin at him, definitely relieved from the fact that his friend accept his relationship with Severus.

"I know you will pursue him once you decided you loves him. So, it's really a vain to asked you to change your decision once you make your mind. Just go for it, big boy." He said as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Are you both ready to go to the great hall?" Hermione asked her two bestfriend who just come inside to the commonroom.

"Sure. Let's go." Ron said at his girlfriend. "You should take him to hang out with us once you have him." Ron said seriously at Harry.

"I' will." Harry said as he pat his bestfriend shoulder before Ron grabbed his girlfriend whose trailing behind them with a curious face with their huss conversation.

"What did you two talking about?" she said with a stern voice.

"Nothing you should worry, sweetheart." Ron said as he peck his Mione lightly. Cutting her protest at the boys. 'I'll find out later. I swear.' She swore inside her heart as she looks curiously between Harry and his boyfriend.

What they didn't know is that they talked a very different person in their conversation and it definitely would make a very big problem in the future. But yes, they definitely didn't have to worry for it, not for now at least.

"Oh, before I forget," Harry search the present for both of his friends on his pocket. "Ah here they are." Harry grin as he got what he searched. He hand a red wrapped present to Ron and hand the pink wrapped one to Hermione. "Merry Christmas, both of you. Here's a little present from me. I hope you like it. Sorry I didn't gave it to you in the morning." He grinned goofily at them. Ron gapped at his bestfriend as Hermione grab him and hug him tightly, definitely already forgot about her curiosity at both boys conversation before.

"Oh, Harry, thank you so much. Whatever from you would be a treasure for me." Hermione said as he kiss both of his cheeks loudly, a happiness washing all over her. She never thought that Harry would be bought some present for her.

"Hey, thanks a lot, mate. It must cost you a lot to buy me a present." Ron said shyly. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"I want to, Ron. Just accept it. It's nothing expensive of course." Harry grinned at Ron before he hug him tightly.

"I have nothing for you, Harry – "

"We've talked about this before, Ron. Don't talked about that anymore, please. Just be happy for me." Harry rolled his eyes playfully at him.

"Yea, thanks again, mate." They hug each other one more time before they grab Hermione in three way hugs together.

"Let's we go to the party, should we?"

"Sure." Ron answered him, his hand wrap on Harry's shoulder.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, Harry, you looks great tonight." Hermione smile widely at him before she hugs Ron's waist as Ron wrap his other hand on his girlfriend shoulder. They walked together to the great hall to enjoy the Christmas party with their special person.

The golden trio finally come to the entrance of the great hall. They looked at the wonderful decoration on the hall with awe and surprise. The fake snowflakes pouring down from the night sky (and the sky was a ceiling that has been charm as a winter night complete with the sky and moon) and it'll be disappear as it land on the floor, a mistletoe being hanged on unpredicted place, forcing the unfortunate couple that stood beneath it to have to share a kiss with each other, like it or not. A big and beautiful Christmas tree stood proudly in the middle of the hall, protecting the presents beneath it as it's been lighting up with various color from the lamp and hanging decoration on its branches, brightening the dim hall with its colorful light. And what surprised them more is some of the order member and their family has come to the party, making it more merry.

Ron squeak as he saw his mother and family (as for Arthur, Bill, Charlie, George and Fred so do Ginny, minus for Percy, he said he was too busy to attend the party) waving at them. The three of them greet Mrs. Weasley with a hug and kiss before they roam around to chat with the rest of the Weasley family. After awhile, Harry separate himself from the Weasley family slowly. He looks around the room, trying to find his godfather, Remus Lupin or his lover. His spirit fall slightly as he can find none of them.

"Good evening, my boy." Headmaster greet Harry as he look around one more time to find one of the person he's looking for. Harry turn around with a smile on his lips as he greet back to the kind headmaster.

"Good evening, Sir. It's a lovely party. I didn't know that you invited the Order member and their family at this Christmas party."

"Well, it's a surprise indeed and I thought it would be a waste to let this wonderful Christmas just with the eight of us, don't you think. I thought it was the time to strengthen our bond with each other especially in this war time when everything could be happen in the blink of eyes." He smile sadly as he cares his white long beard.

"I guess so. But, Sir, did Sirius and Remus came here too?" Harry asked him, hope fills in his hush voice.

"They wish they could, my boy. But as you know, Sirius has been declared to be death and I wish to keep it like that. It would give us more chance in spying the death eater activities without raising their attentions. And for Remus, he wish to accompany his bestfriend in there. But I have a messages for you, my boy, Sirius and Remus gives you their regret for not coming to this party and he's considering your request to hold himself for you. That's why didn't come here tonight for it's not safe for him, whatever the form he takes. He said too that he don't mind." The headmaster delivered Sirius messages at Harry with a smile.

"I don't know what he's mean with the last part of his messages but he asked me to told you just like that. But, my boy, whatever you wrote on that letter, it brought a good things on him. Changing him into a greater good for sure. He's more calm and try to be patient, it's good for him." The headmaster said solemnly. "Oh, and this is for you from the both of them, my boy." He gave Harry two beautiful packages with a bright wrapper to him.

"And this one is from me. Use it wisely, my boy, I'm sure you'll need it someday. Merry Christmas, Harry. And good luck with him. Take care of him for me, Harry, he's like a son to me. I'm trusting you, my boy." The headmaster looked at him in the eyes, a solemn gaze on his eyes as he gave him a small packages and patted Harry's shoulder fatherly before he nodded his head and begin wander around to greet the other guests.

"Wait, Sir." Harry shouting at him loudly, halting the headmaster on his walk. "Thank you for everything and Merry Christmas to you too, Sir. I'll do my best with him, I promise." He smile softly as he give the headmaster his present before Harry walk away, wandering around to find his lover again. _'At least now I know that Sirius didn't freak out at me but how should I tell him about whose my lover is?'_ Harry thought in grimace. _'I hope they would try to bury their grudge against each other for me. At least they can try to tolerate each other when they're in the same room.'_ Harry sighs at the possibility that would come in the future.

"Harry!" a woman shout from the distant, halting him on his search. He turn around to see Tonks running at him.

"Holla, Tonks. Merry Christmas to you. How're you and Andromeda?" Harry said as Tonks hug him fiercely.

"Hey Harry, Merry Christmas to you too. And we're fine thanks. Lemme see, lemme see!" she said as he drew Harry on arm length as he looked at him closely up and down. "Wow, you're gorgeous! I never saw you like this before. It's a good change of you, you should take care of yourself more, Harry. I bet every young women in this room watching you closely and waiting for you to asks them to dance." She giggles loudly as she patted Harry's shoulder in friendly manner.

"Thanks. I guess I do too loves my own change. I felt better like this." He grin goofily.

"You should. And I guess you should ask Ms. Weasley to dance with you, you know. She's looking for you all this time." She whispered at him. Harry looked at Ginny from the tail of his eyes.

"I don't know, Tonks. I don't want to raise her hope and crush it later. I don't love her like that, you know. I love her as a sister." Harry said with a shrugged.

"Oh, what a waste. I bet you two would be a wonderful couple." She sighs in disappointment.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Harry smile slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tonks, I should go. I'm looking for someone." He said as he peck her cheek slightly.

"And who's you looking for if you don't mind me to know. Maybe I can help you." She said honestly.

"Oh, I'm looking for Professor Snape." He said as he scratches his head sheepishly.

"Professor Snape? I thought you two can't stand in each other company." She said as she quirk her eyebrow in wonder and confusion at the younger man before him.

"Well, I want to ask him about my Occlumency lesson with him." He said in grimace. Tonks looked at him pitifully as she squeeze his shoulder in support at the torture that he would get soon enough.

"Well then, you should start to look for him and don't make him wait. I thought I saw him before. He's been standing there all the time, drinking before Bill came to him. Talking." She said as she point at the dark corner where the last time she saw the potion master. Harry frowned when he heard his lover speak with Bill. _'What did they talking about?'_ a sprout of hot jealousy begin to spread on his chest. He takes a deep breath as he suppressed the insignificant jealousy he felt before.

"Okay, Tonks. I'll be looking for him again." He said as he patted the young woman lightly. "Hope you find someone in this party." Harry said as he winked at Tonks, making her blushes madly. Harry laughed outloud as he leave the gapped woman before she can asked anything, trying to looks for his beloved again.

When Harry finally parted with Tonks, some young women so suddenly swarmed over him in a short time, dragging him to the dance floor with them. After sometimes, Harry finally can run away from the swarming women that surrounded him with a great effort. Harry shuddered at the long line of young women that has been waiting to dance with him all the night. He sighs tiredly as he saw the time he loss and he still can't found his lover yet and it frustrated him deeply.

Harry walked at the place Tonks has been point at him in hope that his lover still be there. He looked around but to his disappointment, he can't found his lover there. He closed his eyes for a moment, as he focusing himself to the core of his magic. He begin to gathers his magic on his eyes. When he open his eyes, it's glowing from the magic that pool in that emerald orbs. He looked around the room, looking at every aura and soft threads of magic that swirled all around the room, tracing over every people in there and sometimes enveloping them with the emotion they felt.

Harry snapped his head to his right as he felt a warm and soothing thread of magic encircled his wrist, tugging him close as if it calling him to its owner. Harry smile widely as found out that the thread is his lover's magic. A happiness burst out from his chest as the magic accepting him as its half. He trace the silvery thread of magic of his lover with his finger softly before he follow the thread that has been tugging on him persistently, leading him to its owner. The threads leading him to the dark and desert balcony. He walked outside and been greet with the most beautiful scene he ever saw.

His lover standing still looking at the nature before him. His glamour has been donned, his waist lenght hair billowing softly behind him making a beautiful dark curtain that enveloping him tenderly. His red lips parted slightly as his tongue wet his lips unconsciously. Harry's heart beat faster as he saw the small appendage tracing the lips he long to kiss, the appendage that he know intimately with his own. He lean on the door sill as he imprint his lover's slim and lithe body on his mind. His big dark eyes, looking dazely at the moon before him, his beautiful face soft and relax, as the silvery light of the full moon basking all over him, creating ethereal beauty.

Harry standing there in trance, he hate to destroy it by announcing his presence to his dark haired lover. Harry pushes himself from the sill after a moment, he walked to his lover as quiet as he could and he hug the slim waist softly from behind as he kiss the long white neck slightly. The older man gasped loudly, panicked kicked on him as he remember that he's been donned his glamour and here they are, Harry hugging his waist tightly and he has no time to erect his glamour again without alerting him.

He turned his face, trying to prevent Harry to looked at his face. "Please don't close yourself to me, Love." Harry whispered as he felt the older man trying to distangled himself form his hold, trying to hide his true self again from him. "I want to know you, all of you. Please. Beside, I already saw your true self when I came here." He said as he kiss the soft skin of his nape. Severus shuddered lightly at the kiss Harry planted on his nape, arousing him despite his panicked state.

'_He already saw me?'_ his face paling at the fact he get. He squirmed slightly as his mind trying to find the prefect lies to be given to his young lover. "How long you been here, Harry?" he said in tight voice. His body tensed as he found out that Harry has been watching him all this time and he didn't even aware of that. He didn't even felt when his ward has been breached by the young man.

"Half hour or more maybe." He answered as he inhale the fresh scent of his lover, savoring their magic blending each other, completing and pulling each other in.

"You breach my ward without me knowing it?" he whispered softly more to himself. He begin to wonder, how powerful is Harry if he can breach his ward without him knowing. "Since when you could breach anybody ward without the caster knowing it?" the older man asked in curiosity, turning himself at the younger man. It was a vain effort to hide himself again if Harry saw all of him already.

"I'm watching, learning, practicing and training by myself, Sev." Harry sighs deeply as he tuck his head on the crook of his lover neck. "It has to ended here. I'm tired with noone ever teach me anything, they just leave me behind in dark, forcing me to walked in blind. Fooling me with an excuses that I'm a child, suffer enough and more so." He stopped for awhile as he straighten himself, locking his eyes with his lover dark eyes.

"I know they mean good to me. But what they seems to forget was they're just killing me with my blindedness, either on information part or magic. Noone ever trained me as I should be, preparing me. It'll be me who'll be facing the most dangerous dark wizard that ever live, it seems to me that they just pushing me forward, to sacrificing me, to death at his hand." Severus stayed silent at Harry's confession. Admiration begin to bloom in his heart. He never thought that the insolences boy he saw five years before has been change to a greater good. He's grow up become a mature man with a wise mind and fierce determination. Never in his dream he would see this day to come. Unconsciously his lips quirk in a honest smile.

"What are you smiling at, Love?" Harry asking him as he saw his lover smile as he confess himself at him.

"You changed greatly, I hate to say that you change to a greater good." He sniped at his young lover, trying to cover his new bloom affection in sneer. Harry looked at him closely before he grinned at his lover, hug him close and kiss his temple.

"I'm happy you approved, Love. It's mean a world to me."

"Who said I praise your behavior, Harry? You still insolences brat that I ever met and annoying as hell. Pampered brat." he sneered at him, trying to hide his blushed with an angry façade.

"Sure, sure, Love." Harry rock them back and forth as he tuck Severus' hot face to his neck as he grin silently at the cute reaction of his lover. He tipped the older man's face upside as he captured his lips in a chaste kiss before he deepen it slightly but not enough to create lust between them. Just affectionate kiss between them as Severus unconsciously begin to opened himself to the man before him.

Harrry tugged the older man as they walking together through the hall to hall, never letting go their clasping hands. Their heart beating faster with every step they take as Harry leading the older man to the empty hall where the room of requirement are. Severus stayed silent in confusion as Harry lead him to a door he know never exist in there before. He gasped softly as Harry opened the door, the room was beautiful. A room with a pearl white wall with a big window before a four poster bed. A red curtain all around the bed which each been tied to the bed posts. A fireplace in the other side of the room, the fire warming the room and lit the room dimly as a black couch and a table being place before it.

A big and beautiful Christmas tree being place in the corner between the fireplace with the big window but no present being place under it. Severus turn his head to the other side to see an oak cupboard with a lot of alcoholic drink being stacked in there, waiting to be consumed.

"Welcome to the room of requirement, Love." Harry said as he saw surprised and confusion lingering on his beloved face. Severus turn his head to the man behind him, his eyes wide with awe and wonder. Harry turned the older man to him before he kiss him softly. "Merry Christmas, Love." He said before he dove back to the lustful lips before him, deepening his kiss as lust begin to grow all over his body.

Severus open his mouth as Harry's tongue nudge his lips asking for entrance to deepen their kiss. They kiss passionately as Harry walking forward. He push the older man backward to the bed behind them. They tore each other clothes away fast, trying to felt each other skin as soon as possible. They fall to the soft bed with Harry in the top of Severus body. Their hard cock brush each other making them both moan in growing lust. Harry kiss the older man neck before he suck the red mark he left in the morning softly, deepening its color before his hand trail Severus' side up to find his chest. His hand tweak the little hard nub as he bit his neck hard, making another big hickey at his beautiful neck, another red rose on his pale throat.

Severus moan as Harry bit him hard making him more aroused than before. His cock twitched in excitement when Harry's hand pinch and tweak his nipple. The younger man trail his kiss down his neck to the other nipple before he give it the same attention. He lick, suck and bit his nipple hardly as the other nipple being tease by his hand, Severus moan in need as he arch his chest to the younger man. They move in frantic as they kiss and cares each other body.

Harry kiss him again as he pump Severus cock. He turn his head slightly to look at to the bedside and found a bottle of lube have been place on the bedside by the room of requirement. Harry smirk widely as he grab the bottle and said his thanks from his heart to the Hogwards. He pour the lube on his finger before he insert his one finger on the older man's tight opening.

"Add.. another one." Severus hiss impatiently at the younger man as he felt the first finger breach his tight hole.

"Are you sure?" Harry halt his move as he heard Severus request. Severus glared at the younger man before he snarl at him.

"Would I ask you if I can't take it?" he sneer at him dominantly.

"Sure love." Harry smile at him as he pull his finger away and reinsert it with the two of them. Severus moan in delight at the full feeling as he close his eyes. Harry scissor his finger as he cares the soft and warm wall around him, trying to find the special place inside his lover. Severus moan loudly when his finger nudge his prostate. Harry add the last finger impatiently as he loosen the tight entrance for the bigger intrusion.

Severus moan in disappointment as Harry's finger left him with empty feeling though he know that soon he will be fill with so much bigger thing that would make him full and complete. He ache for this feeling he felt from the first time he make love with Harry. The full feeling, the love and the contentment. The feel to be fill and own. To be someone's important person. He growl loudly when Harry haven't breach him yet. He roll them over and kiss Harry hard as he straddle his waist. He grab Harry's cock and fist it lightly, making the younger man throw his head back and moan loudly. Severus smirk at the display as he keep on his fisting. He stand on his knees before he move backward to aligned Harry's cock with his slick hole.

Harry gasp loudly as he felt his hardness being engulf with a hot and tight sheath in fast pace until he felt Severus sit on his lap. His head being thrown backward exposing his long neck in display as he moan in delight. Harry grab the older man waist as he begin to move up and down, riding him in fast pace. A raw magic begin to gather around them, enveloping them in its glow as their magic begin to blend on each other, silver and golden threads coiling around each other making an ethereal beauty on its union, accepting its other half.

"Touch yourself, Sev." Harry hiss at him. Severus writhes beautifully on his lap as he fuck himself on him as he begin to pumped his hardness fast, matching his pump with his thrusts. He mewl and groan at the pleasure feeling he felt as he felt his peak become near. "Come for me, love." Harry growl as he try to hold down his own peak, waiting for his lover completeness first. Severus pumped become frantic as he bouncing himself at Harry's cock hard, hitting his prostate as hard as possible. They scream in unison as they reach their peak together. Their magic burst out from both of them heightening their pleasure as it enveloping them and uniting them as one.

Severus spill his load between their body as Harry shoot it in Severus' tight and hot passage. The younger man groan loudly as he felt the tight hole begin to knead his hardness, milking him dry as he spills his seed more than he ever do before. Severus fall down on Harry's body, refused to release Harry's now softening cock from inside him as he savor the still thick cock in him, still filling him even after their passionate session was over. He hug him close as he begin to calm his frantic breath away. Harry cares his hair and back softly before he kiss his hair.

'I do really like this. I love him inside me, as I love it when he filled me up. And what I love the most was when he saw me with full of love in his eyes. I love it when he hold me like this and kiss my temple or hair, as he take care of me.' Severus thought softly, his hand trace Harry's chest absentmindedly. 'I – I loved this. I want it. I want to give it a chance. I miss his touch everytime he was away from me. I want to give it a try.' He thought as determination shone from his eyes. He snuggle in the crook of Harry's neck before he kiss it softly.

"Miss you so much," Harry pant softly. Severus hmm – ed softly as he begin to doze off. Harry chuckle softly as he hug him close, never let him go.

"I want to give this a try." Severus said softly. Harry tensed for awhile at his words. He pry him away slightly, to see his eyes. Severus growl loudly as he lose the warmth of Harry's body on him. He glare at him sharply, but before he could retort at the younger man, Harry spoke to him.

"You wanna give our relationship a chance?" he asked, making sure he didn't imagining things.

"Are you deaf or something?" the older man hiss at him in annoyance. "Yes, I said, I want to give us – " he point at him and Harry back and forth "a chance." He sneer at him as he was such a stupid or something. Harry grin widely as he grab his shoulder and crush their lips together, kissing him as deeply as he could.

"I won't disappoint you." Harry whispered at his lips as he release their liplocks. "I maybe will make you mad and make some mistake, and I maybe will make you sad and cry. But I promise you, I would try as hard as I could to make you happy." Harry said before he kiss him again. They stay on the room of requirement that night, relishing every minutes they had before they face the world again, savoring their newfound love before job and duty separate them again. Anguish with what will come on them as they try to maintain their secret relationship as long as he could. Even from the one they love.

Without their acknowledgement, their magic has been blended with each other, accepting their mate and the most important, they've been bond magically and physically in their prior union. Bonding them in a sacred marriage they didn't know, noone except the moon goddess and the Hogwards fairy herself as they bless the union themselves.

A/N : Review please.. I wonder if I should make it a m – preg or not. I'm still trying to decided which is the best. Haha. Please give me your opinion for me. Thx for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : HP not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update the new chap. Got a writer block for this one *sniff*. But I wanna thank you to everyone who's adding this story to their favorite & story alert.**

_Windersonata : _Thanks for your review. I'm so glad that u like this story. I'm so depressed when I got a writer block but your review cheering me up n gave me the strength to keep on writing when I almost decided to discontinued this story. ;)

_Twilightfans :_ Thx for your review. I think I'm gonna make this story mpreg as you and other reviewer choice. Please keep on giving me a review so I could get some inspiration.

_3not dead yet :_ I always love it when Sev become a bottom. *sigh* Love it, love it, love it. :D

_5calicat :_ Thx for ur reminder. I myself not aware that I spelled a wrong name. Haha.

I still haven't found a beta for this story. I wanna asked my previous beta – Jhoy – but I haven't got a chance to asked her, so… this story gonna get a lot of wrong grammar or structure.

**Chapter 9**

Severus sigh in contentment before he opened his eyes. He inched closer to snuggle at his younger lover before he felt something hard poke at his belly. He blinks twice and peers down to see his lover hardness poke him. He stared at the beautiful and big cock in front of him with awe.

'_Beautiful'_ he thought absentmindedly as his finger touch the cockhead softly before he drag his finger down to the root. Harry moan loudly as he felt something cares his hard cock lightly, teasing his cock and making it harder than before. He bucks forward, trying to get more contact on his hardness.

Severus looking up at his lover to see if his lover already wakes up or not. When he was sure that Harry haven't up, he looked down one more time before he boldly cares the hard, hot cock in his hand. Pumping and palming it softly before he cup the slightly hairy ball into his palm, rolling it lightly in fascination as his younger lover begun to humped and moan in ecstasy.

"Yessss" Harry hiss lightly as he begin to humped into his dream lover hand. After several pumps, the hand retreat, taking away the most fantastic feeling away from him, making him whimper in lost.

Severus chuckle lightly as his lover whimper as he tried to hump on the air when he take his hand away. He sat up and scooted down as he peered at his lovers' now angry red cock. He peer up again to looked at his lover face. And when he satisfied that his lover haven't woke up from his little ministration, he begun to formulate a plan to explore the prize in front of him.

The black eyed man studying the huge cock in fascination and curiosity. Till now, he never ever touch or had another man cock in his mouth or hand. And now he had one in his grasp, his interest been piqued to touch and tasting it by himself. He inhales the musky scent of his lover and pokes his tongue, licking the pearly liquid that begun to oozed from the tiny slit on the head.

Harry groan as a wet and hot appendix swept on his slit, torturing him with its soft ministration again and again as it swept back and fro before his cock head been enveloped in the most wonderful heat and wet glove, sucking it lightly before tonguing it boldly as Harry grunted in approval and arousal.

A bitter but acceptable taste of Harry's pre-cum invaded his taste bud. He licked his lips as he savored the musky scent of his lover in his mouth. He opened his mouth widely and takes the cock head into his mouth, tasting it and playing the slit opening with his tongue before he sucks it softly. More of his lover pre-cum being poured into his mouth. He drank it hungrily as he hummed in approval. The older man released Harry's cock with a pop before lick it down to the root.

"Merlin!" Harry moaned loudly as roll over to his back and his hand grabbed the head between his legs automatically. Trying to keep that wonderful and hot craven on his aching cock. Severus opened his mouth wider and takes the cock into his mouth down to his throat, sucking and cradled the hot velvet length in his mouth with his tongue.

"Shit!" Harry's eyes popped open widely. A loud moaned tore from his throat as he see the most exotic display he ever saw, his lover kneeling between his spread legs with his cock wrapped tightly in his red and puffy lips. "Merlin beard! I know I would love it when you take me in your beautiful mouth." Harry said breathlessly as he cares the soft black hair and grip his lovers' nape tightly before he push his lover's head down, trying to move deeper into his hot and wet mouth, wanting to feel it envelope his hard cock to the root.

Severus sputtered as he felt Harrys' cockhead touch the back of his throat. He grabbed his younger lover's thigh and squeezes it hard as he try to loosened his gagged reflex.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly as loosened his grip on his lover's head. Severus gave him a dead glare as he tried taking a breath with a hard cock still inside his mouth. Harry moan harder at the view in front of him. Who know that Snape's dead glared would be exotic and arousing when he used it with his lips wrapped in his cock.

"Please, Sev. I'm near." Harry groaned loudly as his lover begins to move up and down on his hardness again. Sucking and biting it lightly as he pumped the rest of uncover hardness with his hand. Harry shudder and tried his hardest not to buck and fuck his lover's mouth as hard as he wish, trying not to hurt his dark eyes lover and destroyed his trust on him.

"I'm coming.." Harry warned his lover, giving him a choice to let him come in his mouth or not. His older lover sucked him harder and faster, pulling him nearer to his completion. He screams out loud as he shot his load hard into his lover waiting mouth.

Severus sputtered as he tried to swallow all of the cum but with his inexperience, some of it dripping from the side of his lips down to his chin. He let the now soft cock fall from his mouth. He gasps and coughs several times, trying to calm his ragging breath and sore throat. Harry lying boneless and satisfied from the hardest explosion he ever experienced.

"Merlin, I could get used to it." He murmured softly as he grab his lover's hand softly, pulling him down on top his body.

"Better not. I won't doing it anymore." His older lover frowns at him. Harry smiles softly as he hugged him closed, caressing the full red lips with his finger as he lick the cums' trail on his jaw before he trail up to kiss his beloved full on the lips.

"Hmmm. You would used to it and you'll loves it." Harry said as he kisses the black haired lover's long white neck and biting it softly, making the other man gasped and arc his back lightly, accepting the attention from his lover.

"In your dream." He whispered softly before it turns into moan as his younger lover kneads his buttock lightly. A finger explore his crack, tracing it up and down before it cares his hole, making it twitched in anticipation as the other hand grip one of his ass cheek, spreading it far to accommodate the other mans' exploring finger to touch his puckered opening.

"You know, if I know that by sucking me would made you cum without me touching you, I would asked you to do it sooner." Harry chuckled softly at his lovers' ear. His finger tracing the puckered hole, teasing the sensitize hole now and then, making Severus' already spent member beginning to twitched.

"Like I would done your every request." He snapped at the younger male before his vocal change into mewl and gasps as Harry's finger dip into the hot hole, scissoring the tight hole he'd been taste all night before with his finger slowly. Tracing every dip and crevice as his thigh stroking his dark hair lover now half hard member. "Merlin!" Severus scream into the younger male neck, his hands gripping into Harrys' upper arms tightly. He bit his lips hard as Harry begins to add another finger, loosening his tiny hole.

"I love making love with you, felt my cock buried deep inside of you. Claiming you inside out as my seed seep down your hole, marking you as mine. To feel you wall clamped hard at my cock as you never want to let me go." He whispered softly, sucking his lovers' earlobe, making the older man moan loudly.

"Harry.. More.." he pants loudly, feeling his member become harder as his younger lover whispered a dirty talk at him. He spread his legs wider, straddling his younger lover and giving him a better access to his entrance as he now fucked himself onto the three fingers inside him. Harry gripped his hips as he controlled his rhythm. The younger male picked him up slightly to align his now leaking and hard cock along with his lover, clashing it together, making a delicious friction on their cock.

"Harry!" he snapped his head back when Harrys' finger nailing his prostate hard. He whispered a nonsense word as stars clashing in his eyes. He writhes on top the younger man's body as his movement become more frantic when the climax start to come down to him. Harry pull out his fingers, making him screamed in frustration as the younger man tore away his near completion. He glares at his younger lover who smirks cheekily at him before he pulls up the older man slightly. He sat up and pulls the dark eyes man down, nailing him perfectly on his prostate by his hard cock.

Harry moan loudly as his leaking cock being envelope by the still wet and hot wall, clamping hard on him and milking him perfectly. He hiss and grip the squirming body on top of him, stopping every movement as he tried to control his breath, trying not to come right here and right there. He kisses the man before him hard, thrusting his tongue into the warm crevice and mapped its inside. He kisses down to his neck when he heard a sob tore from the man before him.

"Please, Harry.. can't wait anymore." The figure before him tried desperately to find his released.

"Sure, babe." The younger man said as he pull up the slighter man before him and pushed him down hard onto his cock, hitting his prostate hard with every thrusts.

"Please.. please!" he sob softly, his back arched as he hug the younger male closed to him. Harry grabbed his neglected cock into his hand and pumped it along with his thrusts as he licks and sucks the hard nub that presented in front of him.

"Merlin! Harry!" the older man scream loudly as white exploded before his eyes, his wall kneaded on the hard flesh inside him as he shoot his load onto their belly, pulling the younger man into the brink of explosion.

Harry thrusts frantically as he sought his own completion. With some final thrusts he bit, the older man shoulder's hard as he shoot his load hard into the hot channel, coating it with its warmth. They stay still for a moment, steadying their breaths before the younger man pull the slighter man closed to him but not enough to disconnect their joining flesh.

'_Merlin! I love him so much.'_ Harry thought as he lay down on the bed, taking along the man on top of him. He hiss softly as cold touched his sensitize cock when it fell from its warm cocoon. He sighs softly, closing his tired eyes as he hugged the slighter form closed to him in his protective embraced.

"No..sex..anymore." he heard a murmured voice on his neck as his lover yawned widely. Snuggling closer to the warmth body beneath him, he sighs softly as he rest his spent body and went into the dreamland. Harry chuckled at his lover's grumbled before he too let his tired but satisfied body rest into a dreamland along with his lover.

"Harry." He felt someone shaking him from his sleep.

"5 more minutes." He grumbled softly as he hugs the warmth body beneath him closer.

"Wake up, brat!" a slap could be heard in the silent room.

"Ow! Did you have to slap me so hard?" Harry grumbled as he nursed his hurt shoulder. He got up and pecked his lover lips softly. "Morning." He murmured on the other man lips.

"It's noon already." He said flatly.

"It is?" he blinked innocently before he looked on the window. _'Damn, it is.'_ He thought in awe.

"We should go now." Severus rolled his eyes as he got up from the bed. _'Damn that boy and his libido. Definitely no sex anymore.'_ He fumed as he limped to the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worrying the limping in his lover's movement.

"Perfectly, Mr. Potter." He sneered at his lover, "And no sex for you anymore." He adds as he slammed the bathroom door, leaving his shocked lover on the outside.

Sorry to keep u waiting and it's kinda short. But I try to post an update ASAP. Plz give me some review. XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : HP not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's.**

_Windersonata : Hiya! Sorry it took me so long to posted an up date. __I wanna ask u something, does wintersonata-11 the same person with u?_

_Mona : Thanks 4 ur review. Please give me another review for this chapter. I'm begging for a review. *sniffs*_

_Seevee Snape : Just like my previous comment, I'm going to make this story into m-preg because a lot of review asked me to. So.. 4 ur question, yes, I'm making it an m-preg but not now. Maybe at another chapter._

_HersheyKissesLove : I love a dominant Harry too. *Sighs*_

_Shadow Lily Potter : I can already imagine how hard it was for Harry to appeased a pregnant Severus.. Oh... It definitely fun to write. I do too can't wait to write it._

I've got a very bad experience in these few weeks. First of all, someone broke into my house and stole my notebook, that mean they stole my works and all of the data I kept in there. I too lost all of my stories, so I had to re-write it one more time.

And that damn thief even destroyed my front door. Damn them. I got to searched for a new note book too. More expense.. more expense.. Sometimes I hate my life.

*Sigh* Enough for my vain rumbling. Btw, I'm still confused with my new note book and the new Microsoft Word 2010, so.. bare with me if you found so many mistakes or grammar errors. And no lemon on this chapter.

**Chapter 10**

The Christmas holiday passed in peace, Harry sighs tiredly when students begun to fills Hogwarts hall and dormitory, making the quiet place more merrily with chatter, laughter and shouts. The quiet Hogwarts turn into a busy place with a lot of life in there. _'A new day has come, but I haven't get an opportunity to met Sev.'_ He's watching out every people that walks around the school, hoping in vain to catches a glimpse of his beloved older lover.

'_He avoided me in these past few days. What's happened?'_ Harry frowned, worry and irritation clouded his handsome face. Irritated for the thought that his lover keeps some important information from him and worry if his lover had been called to the snake face again. _'Would he be fine? Does he hurt? What's this unsetting feeling that I felt in these past few days? Like something wrong going on but I don't know what it was.'_ he worry his lower lips as he thought about every possibility. Fear clouding his heart for his beloved safety and life.

'_Damn, it solved nothing. I got to search for him. Better asking him in person than guessing in the dark.'_ He thought as he walked away from the window he's been stood for these past hours and starts to complete his new mission : Finding his lover.

Severus sighs softly. His breaths wavering as he rose from his bed. Willing his sore and tired body to moves. He groans in pain when his sensitized skin brushes with the silk sheet. Making it scream with agony as his nerves been jarred after a long time _cruciatus_ from his beloved 'Master' the night before.

'_Damn that snake face! Cursing everybody just for fun!'_ he curses out loud, limping toward his bathroom. Walking as fast as he could when a nauseous hits him hard, making him staggered a little as bile threaten to come out. He arrived on time as his so little dinner come out in vengeance. He is heaving hard on the toilet bowl, spitting out a foul taste from his mouth. His body shakes hard as he tried to stand up with his weak knees.

He leans heavily on the sink, shutting his eyes tight, hoping the nauseous would receded. He opened his eyes slowly as his stomach settle down. Washing his face and mouth with cold water before he padded out slowly back to the warmth of his bed chamber. He popped down on the soft sheet with a tired sighs. Closing his eyes softly as his tired body begin to shut down, succumbing the dark haired man to the deep of sleep.

When Harry walking down the stairs to his commonrooms, he hears someone called his name. He groans loudly as his bestfriend called out for him. She runs to him and stop before him, her brows drew together as she scrutinized her bestfriend appearance.

"Harry!" Hermione called him loudly. "Where're you going? The lesson gonna start in any minutes. You looked angry? What's the matter? Something wrong?" she asked him, worried.

"I'm going for a walk, Mione. I'm a bit restless. There's no movement from Voldemort. No news, no moves, nothing. It agitated me somehow." He answered softly.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Peaceful Christmas somehow worrying me too. But the headmaster hasn't said anything." She said carefully.

"I know. And it frustrated me more." Harry growled loudly. "By the way, did you see Professor Snape somewhere?"

"No. I haven't seen him today. Why did you looking for him, Harry?" she asked him, confused.

"No. Nothing. I just want to ask him something." He shrugged softly. She scrutinized him for a moment before she inhales softly.

"Harry, did you do something to him? You don't played pranks at him again, don't you?" her eyes slitted in suspicion.

"WHAT? No, Mione! I'd never played pranks on him since long ago before Christmas. You should know by now. You always have been with me, Mione." Harry looked scandalized at the excused.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. I hope. Even tough lately you've been missing so much. I even didn't know where've you been and with who or even what't you've been doing." She huffed hard, still suspicious at his bestfriend. "Never hurt to ask. You and Ron could be such a kid sometimes. We owed him more than we know and I don't want you or Ron harassing him because of your childish behavior. Well, though sometimes he was a pain in the ass too." Hermione shrugged at him. "Let's go before the class. We had transfiguration first. I don't want to get in the bad side of Professor McGonagall on the first day."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Mione. Come on." Harry sighs in guilt. He hates keeping a secret with his bestfriend but he still didn't want her to know about his relationship with Severus.

The next time Severus Snape came back to the living world, it's noon already. He sighs softly, stretching his body to relieve any kinks on his body. He blinks sleepily as the fire in his fireplace flares.

"Severus, my boy, are you there?" the headmaster voice bloom on the living room. Severus groans as he flopped face down on his pillow, muffling his voice.

"Are you alright, my boy? Should I come to you?" He asked in concerned. The black eyed man sighs again as he get up from his comfortable bed.

"No headmaster. I'm fine." He gritted hard as his body complained on the abrupt move.

"Are you sure, my boy? Should I call Poppy for you?" He asked as he saw the slight pain flashes in his Potion Master eyes as he walked to the fireplace.

"I'm sure. It's not something I can't handle." He leans on the fireplace as he looked down on the headmaster.

"I'm really sorry if I disturbed your rest, Severus. I'm concerned of your condition. He done it again, doesn't he? How long he keeps the _cruciatus curse _on you, Severus?" the headmaster asked, worry tinted his voice at his beloved spy condition. He's thought of him as his own son and it hurt to always sent him to the mad man to be hurt daily. To see him vulnerable and sick like this.

"Just a couple minutes, nothing you should worry. He always done it, especially when he got bored or mad because we can't give him what he want." He kneads his temple as headaches begin to flare.

"Any news, my boy?"

"Nothing new. He tried to get an alliance with the werewolf with a promised of better life and works." He sighs softly. "And he plans on killing a muggle family in London as an example to the wizarding and muggle world."

"Did you know which family he's been targeting? Anything else, my boy?" he asked, brows furrowed in thought.

"No, he didn't gave me any information but the death eater he choose to do the job. I thought it was Goyle and McNair. Nothing else, headmaster. That's all."

"It's Albus, my boy. Please continue your rest and don't worry about your class. I've taking it over for today. Oh, and Severus, please go to infirmary if your condition worsened. Did you wish for me to stay with you for awhile?" he asked in worry.

"No, Albus. I thank you, but I wish to get some rest and drink some potion to sooths my nerves." He yawns softly.

"Alright then. Rest well, my boy. I'll check you up later with Poppy." The headmaster smiles cheerfully at the hot temper man before he quickly cut his connection off. The dark haired man eyebrow twitched in irritation, a vein popped in his temple at the headmaster suggestion. _'That meddlesome old fools. Who did he think he is__,__ trying to babysit me?' _ he seethes in annoyance, ready to strangled every unlucky being that near him.

He gulped down a numbing potion and sleeping draught before he stomped back to his bed, burrowing on his sheet as he begin to sleep one more time. _'I wish he was here with me. Holding me when I was sleep. I miss him.'_ He sighs softly before he succumbed to his sleep.

Harry sighs softly, praying that the transfiguration could finished as soon as possible, can't wait to see his older lover again. One more hour and he could meet him on Potion class. He smiles softly when he remember his lover. The way he moves, his voices and his touches. His body burns with the memories and he longed to felt him in his arms again. To kiss him, hold him and cares him.

He sighs again in frustration. _'Why one hour could be so long?' _he thought desperately. He can't even sit right and itches to bold out of the room, to find his Severus just for a second. To gather him in his arms just for awhile. He groans and slumped on his seat, trying to focus back on the lesson before his teacher chew his ass out.

He bolt from his seat as soon as his professor goes out from the classroom. He run all the way to the dungeon leaving both of his bestfriends before they can shouting at him to wait for them, hoping he could have a private moment just for awhile. But he was disappointed when he couldn't found his lover in his classroom.

"Hello, Harry." The headmaster greets him softly from behind him. "Please come in." He said as he walked inside the classroom.

"Good afternoon, headmaster. What're you doing in here?" He asked the headmaster in alert, praying in his heart that nothing befall to his lover. The headmaster laughs softly before he sits behind the teacher desk.

"I'm going to take over today lesson. Professor Snape has something to do." His eyes twinkling brightly at Harry.

"Is it Voldemort?" Harry gritted his teeth hard as he looked straight at headmaster's eyes. "That's why he disappeared for a few days. Is he alright?" Harry asked, tough the furry boils in his blood but his appearance was calmed and controlled. He hate the Dark Lord for hurting his beloved one, his family, his friend and especially his lover.

"I'm gonna get Poppy to him this evening." The headmaster sighs tiredly, giving in information about his lover condition softly. _'__He deserved to know__.__ However, he is his lover._' The headmaster chuckled softly. _'If anyone who could controls him, it was Harry.'_

"No need. I'll be going there and checked him by myself. If he's in condition that need more help, I would firecalls Madame Pomfrey. Thank you for telling me the truth, headmaster." Harry said softly before he nodded in gratituded to the headmaster and sit on his bench, waiting for the other students to come to the dungeon. He couldn't wait for today lesson could be over.

A/N : It's kinda short, no lemon and no romance. But I'm gonna up date as soon as possible. Not to forget...Review plzzzzzz! No review, no up date. So desperate in review. *Hiks*


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry it's took so long to made an update. And it's kinda short too. ;D_

**Chapter 11**

When his lesson done for the day, Harry walking fast to his dormitory. He grabbed invisible robe and walked out the door.

"Harry!" Hermione shouts at him, halting his step to go to his lover room. He turned around, facing his best friend with a tight smile. His mind worrying about his lover but he can't ignored his bestfriend calls. "Where're you going? I've been searching for you since you leave me and Ron after transfiguration class. What's wrong with you, Harry?" she asking him with a stern voice.

"I need to go somewhere, Mione. I've got something to do." He said softly, his eyes barely looking back to his friend.

"Is it a task from the headmaster? What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked in worry. "Did he need something from you?"

"No, Mione. It's nothing. I'm just wanna go for awhile. Nothing related to Voldemort." He answered quickly, trying to soothe his bestfriend.

"What is it, Harry? We could help. You know we wouldn't let you face any danger ALONE. What is it, Harry? Please tell me." She grithes her teeth tightly as Harry stay in silence. "You've been hiding something from us, Harry. Are we can't be trust anymore? After all this long we've been together?" Hermione asked him, hurt fills her voice.

"It's not that, Mione. I still can't say it to you, not now. I'm sorry. I need time but I never lied to you." He sighs tiredly, guilt heaving down his heart. "I need time and I don't know if you accepted me when you know about the truth. I guess I'm just afraid, but Ron already know about it and he accepted it. For that I'm grateful. But I don't know bout you, that's why I never told you. I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

"So, Ron knows about this but both of you refused to told me. What is it that you think I couldn't accept that made you kept a secret from me? Humor me, Harry." She said softly. "I always listened to you about anything and I never judged you badly, did I?" she asked him with a waver voice.

"Merlin, Mione. It's not about you. It was me. It's me who've been afraid of your reaction. Maybe it's me who over reacting. Whatever it was, I'm scared. I don't want to lose your friendship, Mione." He gritted his teeth hard, his face pain and scared. Hermione watching him closely before she sighs hard.

"Fine Harry. I'll be waiting. But please don't take too much time. I want to help you with all I can. You're my friend and I don't want you to do something reckles by yourself. If I could help you, you know I will. You just need to trusts me. Whatever it was, I promised I won't judged you. Hell, if Ron could accepted it, why couldn't I, Harry?" she pout at him as she crossed her hands before her breast.

Harry looked at her closely before he smiled at her. "I'll tell you later, Mione. But not now. I don't have time for that. But after this, I promised you that I would told you everything you wish to know." He said as he draw her close and embraced her tightly. "You know that I love you and Ron. Both of you are my bestest friends."

"I know, Harry and I love you too. You're like a brother to me. I would do anything for you. Anything." She murmured softly at his neck, holding him tightly to her.

"I should go, Sis. I should check on someone." He winked at her before he released her and run to the door without a glance back. Hermione stood there until his friend disappear from her sight. She sighs softly. _'__Did__he__said__ '__someone__'__?__Check?__'_ Hermione stood in silence in shock. _'__So__it__'__s__all__about__someone?__'_ she groaned loudly. _'__Stupid__Harry!__Why__he__can__'__t__say__he__have__a__lover__and__he__don__'__t__want__to__share__her__with__us.__'_ She huff loudly before she gone back to the commonroom, a smile paste softly at her lips. _'__Well,__that__explains__everything__now.__'_ She mused.

He runs down the dungeon within his invisible robe and looked around him. When he was sure there's noone there, he whispered the password and the painting swung itself to gave him an entrance to his lover chamber. Harry stepped inside quickly and let the painting closed itself, hiding the entrance from an outsider eyes.

The young man looked around him, making sure there was noone in his lover chamber before he put down his robe. He padded softly to his lover bed chamber, searching for his older lover whose missing for days.

When he saw a slight bump on the bed, he padded softly, trying not to wake his sleeping lover. He sit on the edge of the bed and peered lovingly at the raven hair that peeked slightly from the quilt that covering the entire form of his beloved. He cares the soft mane and kiss it softly. He dragged down the quilt softly, revealing the serene face of his lover in his sleep. He scrutinezed his lover face intently, from his closed eyes to his lips, trying to find any wound or sense of discomfort.

When Harry cares his lover cheek softly, the said man moved his head along Harry hand, burrying his nose instinctly on his younger lover touch. The said man sighs in his sleep as he turn his body, facing his lover side as he throw his hand on his lover lap. Harry smiled lovingly at the display, how his gruffy lover expressed his trust on his sleep.

How his lover know and accepted his touchs even in his sleep and it makes Harry loves him more than before. His lover who never gave his love nor trust to anyone somehow accepted him and loves him in return. The gesture made his heart soar warmly as he drag his tired body down. He stays still on the bed, waiting for his resting partner to wake before he check him up.

_So sorry it took me so long to up date. I don't know when I could made a new up date. Any wrong in grammar and everything, it was my fault. If you know someone who could helping me in beta, please please tell me. Thx..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning : as usual. So many mistake on grammar and Please tell me how 2 find a beta. Desperate here...**

**A short up date. Hope I can give another up date soon and thx 4 reading. And many thanx for everyone who gave me an alert and review...T_T**

**Chapter 12**

He sighs softly as he woke up from his sleep. He felt warm and serene, something he never felt before. He burrowed himself deeper in the quilt and scooted closer to the warmth before him. He inhales deeply at the musky scent. He felt content for the first time in his life. He never thought he would experiences this wonderful sensation.

He snuggled deeper as the arm he slept on drag him closer, dragging him on top of strong body of his lover. He wound his arm around Harry's neck as he burrowed his nose to his neck before he lay still with his lover.

"Are you awake, Sev?" Harry murmured softly, kissing his temple lovingly. He hummed lightly as his hand caressing Harry's nape and his lips giving a butterfly kisses to Harry's shoulder and neck. Harry sighs deeply, tilting his head slightly as he gave his lover more access to exploits his exposed skin to kiss.

"How're you feeling? Are you feeling sick or hurt somewhere?" he asked, worry paint in his deep voice.

Severus sighs softly as he cease his ministration. "I'm fine now. Just a bit sensitive from _cruciatus_ but that's usual if you'd been curse for certain duration." He murmured softly.

"I'm gonna firecall Madame Pomfrey to examine you." He said softly.

"I don't need Poppy." He grunted, his brow furrowed in irritation. "I'm fine. I know my body and I've experienced this before."

"I know, love, but I want to be sure that you're fine. No side effect nor damaged from the curse. Please." He kissed his temple and forehead softly. Severus fumed as he glared at his younger lover. "Please love, for me." Harry asked.

"Do what you please!" he sighs tiredly as he saw his lover's worried face. Harry smiles softly as he kisses his temple and lips.

"Thank you, love." Severus grabbed Harry's hand as he stand up from the bed. Harry looked down to their join hand and to his lover's face in puzzled. Severus squirmed at Harry's questioning face. He bows down his face, hiding his face in his long bangs at Harry's scrutiny's gaze.

Harry smiles widely before he plopped down back to the bed and gathers his timid lover in his arms, hugging him tightly as they lay back down to bed. He kisses his head lovingly and snuggles tightly at his lover's shoulder, kissing his clothes shoulder softly. "I'm gonna call Madame Pomfrey in a minute if you don't mind. I miss you and you missing all the time. I wanna lay down with you for a moment. I guess I deserved that don't you think?" harry said as he kisses his face teasingly.

Severus squirmed at Harry's kisses as his lips begin to form a small smile. "Don't be a child, Potter." He scolded as he tried to keep his face stoic though his quirk lips tells something different.

"Am I?" Harry laughs as he keep on kissing his lover face and neck, never letting his Severus go from his arms though the other man trying to push him away.

"Cease it, Potter." He snapped at his younger lover though a little noise of laugh betraying his effort to be stern.

"You call me Potter again." Harry said as he scrunches his face. Severus looked at the younger man face in confuse.

"Then? I thought it's your name." He quirks his eyebrow in mocking gesture.

"Well, you know the rule, Sev." He wiggles his eyebrow at him before he swopped forward and held his lover lips captive before he thrusts his tongue inside his lover warmth cavern, deepening his kiss as he roam inside and coaxing the muscles inside to spars with his own. Severus moan softly as his lover sucks his tongue hard before he grabs Harry's nape and raking up his soft hair with his hand.

Harry rolled their body till he was laid on top of his lover, their lips part softly when their lung out of air making them gasps and pants loudly. Their lips never part long enough as they kept on exchange small kisses. "Merlin, I miss you so much." Harry said as he cares Severus soft cheek. Their lips just inch part before he dove down again, prisoning the soft lips under his one more time.

"Love you." Harry whispered on his ear softly, hands keep on caressing his lover face before he laid down in content with his soft but supple body beneath him. Severus tightened his arms around his lover as he hug Harry closed, wishing that he could absorb his lover into him so he would never leave him, just like everyone he loved.

His eyes moist with tears, his emotion jumbled upside down. He's remembered that noone ever say that word to him, just his mother and it was so many years ago when he was a child. He never thought that one day he would hear that words from someone who would ever think that he was worth it, especially from The Boy Who Lives. He hides his face at his lover's neck as he tried to control his feeling.

He's happy but he can't help to feel that it would end soon than he would ever wish. He was so afraid that soon he would wake up and realized that it was just a dream or some kind of sick joke. But he can't help to felt that if it was, he wishes that he would never wake up anymore, that he could just stay there in the arms of his beloved forever. Someone who thought he was worth something and love him for who he was, not just a puppet or some kind of failure.

He doesn't know how long they stay like that, entwined in the bed together in the arms of each other. They felt so happy and content and it's so hard for them to release each other. Harry sigh loudly as he tried to entangled his arms from his beloved. He had to firecall Madame Pomfrey or he would never call her. Severus tightened his arms unconciously, trying to prevent Harry to leave him.

"Give me a minute, Love. I got to call Madame Pomfrey now before I change my mind and stay like this forever." He smiles at his lover before he kiss his forehead lightly.

"Then stay. I'm fine." He whispered softly.

"I will. But after I call her. I'm not risking your health for anything." He cares his cheek softly as he tried to stand up. His body crying from losing the warmth of his lover. He sighs in dissapointment when his lover arms unwound from his back and nape. He walked out to the fireplace at the sitting room and firecall Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" She asked kindly at the young man who called her.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey. I would like to asked your assistance." He said sheepishly.

"And what would that be?" she frown at him as she check him out for injury. "What happen, Mr. Potter? Did you do something dangerous again?" she asked in stern voice.

"No, it's just.." he start, "Could you just come here? I'll open the floo so you could come before I explain everything to you." He asked softly. "It's important, please." He continue as he saw a thoughtfull face in her.

"Okay, Mr. Potter. Just stand back and I'll come there now. Let me gather my bag first." She said before she retreate from the fireplace. "Back away now, please Mr. Potter." She ordered him. Harry moves sligtly from the fireplace as he wait for Madame Pomfrey to step out as the fire flare.

**Would Madame Pomfrey know something 'bout their relationship or not? Would Harry be honest to Madame Pomfrey? Plz give me ur opinion. ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning : as usual. So many mistake on grammar and tenses. Sorry. :D**

**Thanks for the alert.. but still no review. Okay, just one or two. Plz give me some review...**

**Chapter 13**

She frowns as she steps out from the fire place. "May I know what're you doing in your professor room, Mr. Potter?" she asked softly. Harry grins sheepishly at her as he shrugged his shoulder. "Did he know that you're here, in his room?" she quirked her eyebrow when the man before him didn't answer her.

"He knows, Madame Pomfrey." Harry sighs softly, knows that he can't expect the older woman to cease her questions.

"So, would you mind to answer my previous question?" she smiles knowingly at him.

"I worried about him." He said in concerned. "Can you examine him, Madame Pomfrey?"

"Is it the Dark Lord again?" she asked in concern as she walks fast following the young man before her to his fellow teachers' room. Harry opens the door and slip inside quietly. He sat beside the slipping man and cares his hair softly.

"Harry, it's o-" the mediwitch start in concern, especially with the knowledge about Severus Snape infamous temper, but when she saw his gentle cares and definitely love shone from her student, she couldn't help to gawk as a realization come on her. She sigh and shake her head in amazement, the boy who lives whose been hate by him finally the one who could tame him down.

"Love, Madame Pomfrey's here. Wake up for me for a moment." He whispered lovingly as he kept on caressing his hair, arousing him slowly. The older man grunt softly, he turn his head unconsciously to the cares. When he open his eyes, he startled at the woman in front of him, the medi witch watching him intently but without disgust or disapproved in her eyes, just acceptance and approval for both of them.

"Would you check me now or you're here just here to watchs some kind of soap opera?" he snap, definitely trying to cover his nervousness with it. She smiles softly as she walks to the bed. She sits on the other side of bed before she waves her wand.

"Oh, be patience for awhile. Giving this old woman some quality soap opera wouldn't hurt you, don't you think?" she quipped calmly as she reads the parchment that come out from her wand. "Hmm... Not bad at all. Just a couple days of bed rest and a nourish food will do you good. I'll notify the headmaster myself, so don't bother come out from this bed, Severus Snape." She glares pointy at him when he tried to opened his mouth to object. "Your body needs to recuperate and I won't accept no as an answer. Please watch your man, Mr. Potter, and remember lot of sleep and a nourish food three times a day." She looked at the younger man.

Harry nodded his head, his hand kept on caressing the man before him. "Should he drink any potion or does any food that I shouldn't give him?" he asked.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll give my prescription and list of food to Winky so she could delivery it every day. You just need to watch him eat it all." She smiles at the relief on the younger man face as she explain everything for him.

"I've some class to attend, woman!" Severus growl fiercely, trying to object the medi witch. She quirk her eyebrow at him.

"Thank you for your help, Madame Pomfrey. I'm glad he was alright." Harry smiles softly. "Let me escort you back to the fireplace." He said as he rose from the bed.

"I haven't done talking yet." Severus snaps at them.

"We'll talk later, love." He kisses his temple softly before he gone out from the room, following the nurse as fast as he could.

"He's gonna be stubborn. Don't afraid to tell me if he didn't eat or drink every potion I deliver to him. And I'm glad he has you now. Please take care of him, Mr. Potter, don't disappoint me. If you hurt him, I'll hunt you down myself. The boy who lives or not wouldn't prevent you from my wrath." He glares at him.

"I know, Ma'am." He grinned sheepishly.

"I know sometimes he was hard, but he deserves to be loves. He worth everything, so do you, Mr. Potter. If, maybe, someday he do something foolish, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll help you to kick his ass." She grinned at him.

"If only I could watch when you try to kick his stubborn ass." Harry laugh loudly.

"I'll give you a front seat." She smiles, her eyes twinkling at him as she shakes her head. "I can go by myself, Mr. Potter. I bet he pout in there for the possibility he have to stay in here for a couple days. Sooth him right." She winks at him before she floo back to her place. The younger man happy laughs still can be heard in her ears, making her relief that the both of person she worried most at least can found some happiness in this bitter time.

Harry grinned lightly when he saw his beloved pout at him. "Come on, love." Harry said as he walked to the bed. "It's not that bad. Just a couple of days. A week on top." Harry said. He hugs his love softly to him, kissing his pouting mouth lightly as he tried to make him agree with him. "I'm gonna be here whenever I don't have a class, I promise. I'll even read you your potion magazine." He bargains at the still glaring man. "At least we could have time for us now. You know that I miss you so much. I haven't met you all this week. We're busy with each other business all this time and I'll give anything to have this alone time with you just for awhile. No worry with anything." Severus sighs softly.

"Fine. But you've to be here after or when you don't have class."

"Promise." Harry said, a big smile plastered on his face. He kisses his hair lovingly. "Thank you, love."

"Don't think that you can have your way like this all the time, Potter." He growl at him.

"Never thought about that." He kisses him passionately. "Let's get rest now. You need it." He said as he saw his lover yawn loudly.

Like his promise, Harry spent most of his time on the dungeon accompanying his lover in the bed. He even brought his homework with him so he could do it with him. They talked about everything, from class to potion even a bit of their childhood. From all the time they known each other, in this last three days they learn more about each other. Their bitterness, their experience with their family and everything.

One evening when they lay on their bed, Harry read the newest potion magazine loudly as Severus lay on his arms. His head pillowed on Harry's shoulder. He shut his eyes as he basking himself to his lover warmth and voice. He's so peaceful and loves. He sighs contently as he snuggles closer. He opens his eyes and snatches the magazine from his lover's hand, automatically stopping his read.

"It's enough, Harry." He said softly as Harry looked down to his lover. His breath hitch when he saw his lover's glamour was off. He hardly had an opportunity to saw him without it.

"I'm boring and I know about that potion already." He scoffs lightly as he throws it absentmindedly. Harry quirked his eyebrow in amusement.

"So.. What do you think we should do now that you're boring?" he said, his hand clasps at his lover's hip, caressing it softly. Severus' breath becomes faster as he felt himself harden from the pent up passion.

"How about we do something.. I don't know, more physical that include kissing and caressing and riding." He whispered huskily at Harry's ear before he sucks his earlobe. Harry groan loudly. He drags his lover on top of him.

"Merlin.. I think you would never ask." Harry moans before he grabbed the older lover neck and kisses him hard. His tongue thrust inside his mouth, mapping everywhere. His hand roam everywhere he can reach, trying to re-acquaintance with his lover's body. They peel their robe and clothes slowly, savoring every intimacy, every cares and every kisses.

Harry rolls them until he's on top of his lover naked body. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he said between his kisses. "No matter how many time.." kiss "you don your glamour.." kiss " you always.." suck "takes my breath away." He bit Severus collarbone softly, coaxing a moan from his beautiful lips.

"Harry.." Severus gasps as he trails his kiss to his chest. He lick the pert nipple before he suck and bit it again and again, making it erect and sensitive as his other hand tweak and pinch it. Severus bows his back, he groans loudly. His hands grab his lover thick, black hair, preventing him to move away from his chest. He spread his legs wider to give his lover space between him. "Don't..stop.." he grit his teeth in pleasure.

Harry doubles his effort as he moves his lips to the other nipple to give it the same action. Severus writhes wantonly, his body trambles as pleasure course into his whole body. He pants hard before it turns into groans in disappointment as Harry leaves his chest to trail down to his flat belly. His tongue circling his bellybutton before he licks it. Harry kisses his older lover skin inch by inch, trying to memorizing everything in his memory. Where to kiss to makes him moan, where to bite to makes his toe curl in delight, where to stroke to makes him purr.

"Harry..please..I can't.." Severus beg at him. He throws his head from side to side, his hip pumping, trying to get more friction from the hard body on top of him. He clenchs hard at his lover board shoulder, leaving a deep red moon shape mark of his nail, marking his lover skin.

"A little more, love.." Harry purr as he lick the mushroom head before him, collecting the fluid that pool on the slit opening. Severus moan deeply, his back arch gracefully. He sobs hard as Harrys' tongue lick his underside shaft, his body tremble harder. He bit his lips to stop coming now and then.

"Ple..ase.." he groan, his hands grab Harry's head, trying to makes him take all of his cock. He whine when Harry slaps his hips lightly. "Come on, Harry." He groans again.

"Patience, love." Harry grin. He does really love it when his lover writhes wantonly underneath him. Harry grab the base of his cock before he envelope the head with his lips, sucking it lightly before he swallowed it all in one go. Severus moan loudly when he felt his shaft being envelope by a warm and wet mouth. Harry bobbed his head fast, he groans in delight when he finally can taste his lover's musk scent and sweet taste.

"No.. st..op.." he grab Harry face with both of his hand, preventing his lover to move. He pants for a moment before he opens his eyes. "I won't last long." He whispered, his eyes fill with lust. "I want to come with you inside me. Feeling you come along with me.." he drag Harry back up to him as he kept on whispering. "I want to come when you shoot your seed so deep inside me, feeling it coating my inside, marking me from the inside out and filling me so full that it will trails down my hole when you're done fucking me." He purrs on his ear. Harry moans loudly, his cock twitch when he heard his lover's words. His cock harden more than before as he imagine his cock inside his lover, pumping inside and out and his come trails down from him.

Harry growl feraly before he flips his lover onto his stomach. Severus yelps in surprise from the sudden movement. He drag his lover to his knees, his hand knead the smooth and firm globe in his hand. Severus moans in appreciation. "I love it when you speak dirty, love." Harry nuzzles his lovers' neck lovingly before he trails down to kiss his shoulder blades to his back. "Don't worry about that, I will ride you so hard you'll feel my cock inside you the entire day tomorrow when I'm not here." He kisses each cheek lovingly before he part them, revealing the little pink puckered. It winks at him when he traces it with his finger. His mouth watered at the beautiful sight in front of him. Severus shout loudly, his hips buck when he felt his lover tongue lapping at his hole, rimming him. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself at bay when Harry suck his hole, making his body shuddered with intense pleasure.

When Harry feels his lover relax from the stimulation, he thrust his tongue so far inside. Severus sobs hard, his mind fuzzy with pleasure and lust when he felt his lover pumping inside and out of him. "Please...Harry.." he sobs loudly.

"Shh...it's okay.." Harry said as he kisses his lover's back. He accio – ed the lube and coat his finger before he eased it inside his lover trying to loosen the still tight hole. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered heatly.

"You won't. Please.." he groan when he felt two finger scissoring him. He clamped hard on Harry's finger when it was pull out of him, trying to suck it inside again. Harry groan at the tight feeling on his finger. He already can feel how good it will on his cock. He hastily adds another finger into him. Severus gasps and moan loudly when Harry's finger struck his prostate, making him see white whenever it rub onto it. He grabs the sheet before him, trying to find something to ground him from the wonderful sensation. "Please..please.." he sobs frantically, knowing if he don't get Harry inside him now he will come soon.

"Soon, love." Harry groan as he coats his cock with lube and grabs his lover hips as he guide his rock hard cock into the hot, tight hole that waiting for him to fill. Harry moan loudly as he sink into his lover body in one go, feeling his lover wall wrap him tight around him, messaging his cock with its hot and soft wall. Severus gasp at the feeling being fill so full with a hard and hot cock. He writhes harder, trying to take more of Harry into his body, to finally scratch the itch inside him. Harry grabs his hips to stop him move. He breath deeply to will his body calm down for awhile, not wanting to come before he can pounding his lover hard and fast.

"Move, Harry." Severus growl loudly, so desperate to come. Harry snaps his hip hard, his cock struck Severus prostate with every thrust making him seeing stars with every movement. He mewls and claws at the bed before him as his hip rocking desperately with Harry. "I'm so close.." he sobs softly, his hand grip Harry's hip to pull him hard into him.

"Come for me, love, come now!" Harry growl at his ear, his hand pumping his lover shaft faster coaxing his lover to come before him. Harry groan loudly as Severus scream loudly, his hole clamp on his cock hard, his seed spurted to his chest and bed. Harry groans loudly, his hips snap harder and harder when the hot wall that envelope his cock clamp tightly. After several thrust he come so hard inside his lover making him moan and spurt back for the second time. Harry grips his lover hip tightly, keeping him close to him when his hole milks his cock, coaxing him to come more and more into him.

Harry fall to the bed beside his lover, he hug him close as they gasp and rode the afterglow from their love making. They kiss softly, savoring the moment. "Love you." Harry whispered lovingly as he pulls his lover closer before he clean them off with spell.

"Hmm, and I you." He snuggles close to his lover body. They slept peacefully with a smile on their lips. A glow shine softly envelope both of them, lulling them both deeper in their rest.

'_Whose there?' Severus looked around in confusion. He heard it again. A beautiful giggling sound from behind him. He turns around and gasps loudly. A beautiful child with a curl red hair and green eyes look up at him and hugs his leg tightly. _

He jerks awake from his sleep. _'What was that?'_

A/N : Hmm..


	15. Interlude The Past

**Warning : as usual. So many mistake on grammar and tenses. Sorry. :D**

**For Nyghtmare whose been asked the reason why Severus wore a glamour and here we are. Hope you'll like it but so sorry if I ended it too fast. So sorry for a long update. I'm so busy with work and had no chance to write anything. Hope you like it and enjoy. A little bit dark here.**

**Interlude 2**

A five years old Severus stood silently in horror as he saw his mother cried and laid in pain as she'd been hit repeatly by his father. He heard his mother scream in terror as she beg his husband to stops his abused. He couldn't move as he stared and stared, burning the scary images into his young mind about his parents.

He heard his father screamed back at her, never cease his punishing movement on her. He cried silently as he begged softly for his father to stop. To stop hurting his mother. His little body shakes so bad and that's when he saw in slow movement when she finally stopped her screamed. She just laid down there in the floor with his father rain her already abused body with another set of kicks. She sobbed desperately with her hurting lung but she stopped making a loud noise. He couldn't do anything. Not a thing. He just stands there and watched with tears streamed down his little face.

"That was for your infidelity, you stupid bitch." He spat at her. "I don't know what I saw in you that I married you just for you to cheat on me, you little whore and giving me your little soon to be whore just like you." He slurred as he grabbed his bottle and drunk again.

"He's your son. Believe me." She sobs heavily. "He's your son and I never cheat on you."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOU WHORE." He screamed as he kicked her hard. "He's not my, son." He gritted his teeth hard. "That little bitch never has been my son." He said as he grabbed her hair. She cried sorrowfully but said nothing in return.

"I never had gone from this house, Tobias." She sobs sadly. "I would never let anyone touched me. I swear to you." She said softly.

"Never?" he growls loudly. He dragged her by her hair. He walks toward him with her screaming behind him.

"Please Tobias. Don't hurt him, Merlin Tobias. Don't touch him. He's yours. I swear." She screamed again desperately, tried to protect him from his own father hand. Severus watched his father came to him in terror. His mind cried for him to run away but his little feet couldn't move at all. He just stand there with pale face and shakes in fright. His eyes never left his father hateful eyes. His hate at him.

"Did he look like me at all, you bitch?" he growled as he shoved mothers' face in front of Severus wet one. "This beautiful face." He grabs his little face tightly, making him squirmed in fright. He looked at his mother black and blue face. "Whose face he had?" he snarled loudly, tightened his hold on his face. "It's not mine or yours, so whose else?" he screamed back at her now. Severus trembled so hard as his father shakes his little body to his mother forlorn figure. He slapped her on her cheek again as he pushed him down the stair. Severus cried so hard when he rolled over the stairs and when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs he couldn't moved his right arm. His father strolled back to his bottle without another glance at him or his mother before he gone again to the bar.

"Mommy." He said softly. His breath hitch in fright and pain. He'd too frightened to said with a loud voice. Afraid that his father would came back and hit both of them again.

"Shh.. shhh.. it's alright, baby. Oh, Merlin. How could he?" She forced her abused body to move and cradles his beloved five years old son to her breast protectively. She rocked back and forth as he kisses his forehead and hair lovingly.

"Mommy, why daddy hates me so much?" he whispered softly as he looked at her mother questioningly. His tears never ceased to run. He cried and cried, cried for his hurt arm and his terror.

She kissed his forehead again but she didn't said anything. She couldn't. How did you explain to your five years old son that his father thought that he was her bastard of son. "He didn't hate you, love. He just too drunk." she said as she kept on rocking him.

"Is that why he kept on hitting you? What is whore?" He sobbed loudly.

"Shh.. shh.. That's nothing, love." she said as she cradles his little face on her soft palm. "Let's we repaired your arm, hmm. I bet it's hurt so much, yes?" She tried to smile though her split lips hurt her so much. She kept on trying to soothe her only child and diverted his mind from his father hurtful words.

He nodded quietly as her mother's shakes body carried his little body to her room. She took her wand and muttered a spell to repaired his broken arm.

"There now. It's not hurt anymore, right?" she smile softly as she swept his wet face lovingly. She inspected his now bruise face and body sadly.

"My body hurt, mommy" he muttered softly.

"I know, child. I know." She smiles sadly at him but she never stopped rocking him.

He could still remember that day like it was yesterday. He didn't understand for the first time, but after years gone by his little mind finally understood that his mother was abused because of his face. Because he didn't like his father or his mother. He sometimes mused about it too. Do he really never his father child? And, Merlin, he hated that thought. He maybe a bastard but he don't want to be a real one.

He asked his mother once if he was indeed someone else son, but she denied it fiercely. At first, he didn't trust her but when she gave him her family picture, he finally understood. He has her late mother's face. He was his grandmother's split image. She assured him that he indeed his father's son not anyone else. Tobias was a hateful and jealous person so when he was born with an image so different from him, he couldn't accepted that and thought the worst of it.

He saw that incident again and again until one day he thought that IF he had his father image. If he had his father feature on him, maybe his father would never hit him and his mother anymore, and maybe they finally could be a happy family. He wishes for it to happened everyday until one day that his magic folded him on its own. Making glamour for the first time without his consciousness, granting his ever wish.

But like every abused family, once you hit your family, you never stop hitting them whatever the reason was. He always remember his mother sad face as his face changes from beautiful to his father ugly face the older he become. She sad but she's grateful cause it means she truthfully to her words. She never cheats and Severus indeed his flesh and blood.

From that day and on, he even forgot that it was never his true face and he doesn't care. And the moment he become a spy, he know that his hidden face would help him in the end.

It would become his card to a freedom someday if it's need. A new face that never been seen before. A new life if his current life was jeopardize beyond repair. He knows he had another life to use, another life to live.

He sighs loudly. It was his thought before Harry came into his life. He 'saw' him. He know him. His true face and it scares him to death. He scares that somehow he would lose his chance to live a different life the moment Harry saw him.

But right now he can only hope that his life would be better somehow. That he would be alright when the war end.

And hope he did..

A/N : Review plz..


	16. Author Note

**First of all, I wanna say sorry to everyone who alert or fav this story. I can't continue this story for awhile because I'm STUCK. I still can't decided a good way to write this story.**

**So.. I choose to discontinue it until I can write again.**

**So sorry again. **

**Btw, thx for reading this. Hope you can forgive me.**


End file.
